


Voltron:the future(arc 3)

by DinaS112904



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Voltron, vld post season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Ever wonder what the paladins do in their daily lives now that they no longer form Voltron?Well this post season 8 fanfic that takes place 5 years after the events of season 8,it shows them going through their everyday situations that is sure to be entertaining!
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Romelle
Comments: 26
Kudos: 9





	1. Markets

*At Shiro and Curtis’s house*Shiro was standing in front of the house,patiently waiting for Keith to arrive.Then Curtis came outside while wearing his Garrison uniform.

“Shiro,what are you doing out here?”asked Curtis. “Waiting for Keith,we’re spending the day together.”responded Shiro,still standing as Curtis walked up to him.

“That sounds nice,what are you guys going to do?”asked Curtis. “Well,we haven’t sorted out the details yet,but all we have planned so far is going to Pally’s for tonight.”said Shiro.

“Ooh Pally’s,they have great breadsticks..so,when is Keith supposed to arrive?”asked Curtis.Then there a big gust of wind indicating that a spaceship was about to land.

Then Shiro and Curtis looked up,and saw a galra spaceship about to land in front of their house.It was Keith’s ship,and a moment later it landed,the doors opened,and Keith came out with his Blade of Marmora suit on.

“Right about now.”said Shiro as Curtis looked,bewildered at the ship. “Hey,Shiro.”said Keith as he began to walk towards them. “Hey,man.”said Shiro then he hugged Keith after he approached them.

“Hi Keith.”said Curtis. “Hey Curtis,good to see you again.”said Keith as he went over to Curtis and hugged him as well. “I would stick around longer,but I gotta get to the Garrison,bye Shiro.”said Curtis as he then kissed Shiro on the cheek and went to his car on the driveway,and a moment later he took off as Shiro and Keith watched him.

“So,what are we gonna do today?”asked Shiro. “I don’t know,but I just gotta go change first before we actually leave,be right back.”said Keith then he began to walk back to his ship.

Then Shiro came up with an idea. “Actually Keith,I know somewhere we can go.”said Shiro.Then Keith stopped and looked back in awe.

——————-

“The grocery store? Are you kidding me right now?”asked Keith now in his normal clothes aggravated as he and Shiro stood in front of Troker.

“What? I need to grab some groceries for the house,”said Shiro. “Uh..ok,but you know you could've done that on your own time?”asked Keith as he and Shiro then walked inside.

“What are you talking about? I am on my own time.”replied Shiro. “Oh Shut up.”siad Keith playfully.

—————————

*5 minutes later*Keith had entered the chip aisle of the store while Shiro was in a different aisle. “Alright,so Shiro said to get sour cream and onion potato chips,but if they run out,get the barbecue kind,...ok then.”

Then Tasha,the waitress from Crazy burger from Keith and Lance’s double date with Shiro and Curtis,came by the aisle with a cart full of groceries while talking on the phone. “For the millionth time,cookies are way better than cupcakes,they’re chewy,they’re scrumptious,they’re-”

Then Tasha looked to her left and saw Keith still looking for the chips Shiro asked for and gasped loudly as she stopped her cart and was still on the phone. “Niley,you will not believe who I just saw at the grocery store,Keith from Voltron!....sorry girl but I’m making my move.”said Tasha talking on the phone as she hid behind ypthe for you of the aisle,then she hung up.

Keith had finally spotted the bag of sour cream and onions chips,picked them up,and was about to walk out of the aisle. “Hey,Keith,nice to see you again.”siad Tasha as she approached him and Keith got startled. 

“Oh,nice to see you too um,...I’m sorry who are you again?”asked Keith perplexed. “You seriously don’t remember me? I was your waitress at your date at Crazy Burger,and my name is Tasha by the way”said Tasha.

“Oh yeah now I remember you,you tried to flirt with me in front of my date.”siad Keith distraught. “Whattt? Did I actually do that?now why would an 18 year old girl like myself try to flirt in front of such a dashing,courageous,and selfless half-galra,half-human half-breed like you?”asked Tasha dumbfounded as Keith continued to look perplexed.

“Look,Tanya,you seem like a really nice girl,but you most likely already know that I’m in a relationship with Lance,so I’m sorry I have to burst your bubble,but I’m off limits.”said Keith,then he began to walk forward passing Tasha.

“First of all,it’s Tasha,you could’ve at least got my name right,and secondly,I can’t believe that you just rejected me like that.”said Tasha as she turned her body around to look at Keith.

“Uh,I didn’t reject you,I just said that I am already dating someone and I don’t wanna ever date you,so yeah,I did technically reject you.”said Keith as he turned his head around.

“Oh,so that’s how you wanna be? We’ll see you try to reject this!” shouted Tasha,then she took three bags of some nearby ships and threw all of them at Keith as she grunted,and the bags sent Keith falling on the floor.

“Wha-are you insane?!”shouted Keith. “No,I’m just insane for you Keithy!”screamed Tasha as she was walking towards him.

Then Keith got up with his chips and ran away from Tasha.Then as he was running while also panting,he looked to the right and saw Shiro in the diary section,then he ran over to him.

“Shiro!” “Hey,Keith,did you get the chips?”asked Shiro after Keith approached him. “Yeah yeah,I got your dumb chips,you gotta help me! The waitress from our double date at the Crazy burger is here and she is crazy!She almost tried to attack me! With chips!”said Keith as he threw his chips into Shiro’s shopping cart,then put his hands on Shiro’s forearms.

“There you are!”screamed Tasha as she spotted Keith while pointing at him. “Help meee!”screamed Keith as he ran away again. “Come back here,you! Oh hey Shiro.”said Tasha as she ran after Keith,and passed by Shiro as he looked baffled.

“Excuse me,pardon me,sorry about that.”siad Keith pushing other shoppers and accidentally ran into the watermelon in the fruit section.

Then he halted himself because he was at a dead end in the vegetable section. “I knew you couldn’t run forever.”said Tasha walking up to him after she caught up.

“Tasha,this is ridiculous,don’t you think you’re overreacting just a little bit?”asked Keith nervously. “How am I overreacting? It’s not my fault you’re so debonair!”said Tasha.

“But you’re only 18,I’m 24,I can’t and will never be with you.”said Keith. “So,my parents are seven years apart,but they still got married.”said Tasha.

Then two security guards came behind her. “Excuse miss,we got a complaint from a customer saying that you’ve been running all round the store chasing this young man.”said the guard on Tasha’s right pointing to Keith as Tasha turned her head around.

“Yeah,so what if I did? What are you guys gonna do about it?”asked Tasha,cocky. “Escort you out and ban you for 2 weeks for noise violation and disturbance.”replied the other guard.

Then Tasha has a look of shock. “Ok,but how’d you guys know that I was even chasing him,this could be a big misunderstanding.” “We saw you literally a minute and a half ago running after this man.”said the first guard.

“Face it,Tasha,you got busted.”siad Keith with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. 

“What?! No!This is an outrage!an outrage!I don’t deserve to be treated like thisss!”screamed Tasha as the security guards took her out of the store.Keith just had a cunning look in his face as he watched them leave. 

“Uh,you’re welcome.”said Shiro as he walked up to him. “Wait,you told the security guards on her?”asked Keith. “Yep,they happened to be walking by and I told them that you were being chased by a crazy girl who is infatuated with you,then they followed you guys after I told them where you went.”said Shiro.

“Wow,thanks Shiro.”said Keith. “Anytime,I’m done shopping by the way,I just gotta go check out.”said Shiro.

“Alright,let’s go.”said Keith,then they both began to walk back to Shiro’s cart. “What about all the groceries on the floor?”asked Keith.

“Meh,it’s fine,no one will even notice.”replied Shiro.Then a red apple fell on the floor in the fruit section,which was mostly a mess.

————————-

*At Pally’s* Shiro and Keith were almost done with their meal,which was a pepperoni squealed pizza they shared.

“Man,this was one hectic day,we went grocery shopping,go-karting,and now eating pizza.”said Shiro.

“Yeah,I had fun today though.”said Keith. “Me too.”said Shiro.


	2. First greetings

*On Altea* The former paladins as well as Coran were in front of the glass case containing Allura’s crown that was next to Allura’s statue.

“So how does it work again?”asked Coran. “I just touch the crown and poof,I’m in a world that is completely white which Allura is in,”responded Lance.

“But I still don’t know how it works,I mean this crown is just a piece of jewelry,and she used the gem that was on it to fix Shiro’s arm.”said Lance looking at the crown then Shiro. “Maybe you have some type of connection with it now,since Allura gave you some of her quintessence when you guys shared your final kiss.”said Pidge.

“Yeah I figured that part out,Pidge, I just wanna know why this happens.”said Lance. “Well,have you ever asked Allura why it happens?”asked Shiro.

Then Lance had a slight look of shock on his face. “Actually I haven’t.” “How about we all ask her?when we all go with Lance to see her.”said Coran.

Then Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder,then Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.Then Coran walked behind Shiro and did the same to him.Then Pidge did it to Coran and Hunk instead wrapped himself around Pidge’s leg.

“Hunk! What are you doing?”asked Pidge,irritated. “What? Does it seriously matter where I touch you?”said Hunk.

“Alright,is everyone touching someone?”asked Lance,then everyone else nodded as Lance looked back at them. “Good,now let’s do this.”said Lance smiling.

Then he opened the case that Coran had unlocked earlier,and he touched the crown.Then his Altean marks glowed and his eyes turned white once again.

Then all of a sudden,everyone was in absolute whiteness. “Coran,your theory work,you’re all here with me!”said Lance. “So,what happens now?”asked Keith.

“Well now we just-” “Paladins? Is that really you guys?”asked Allura from afar,which interjected Lance.

“Allura!”shouted everyone as they saw Allura,,then they all ran over to her and did a big group hug with un-shed tears in their eyes,and they stayed like that for a couple seconds,then they let go of each other.

“I can’t believe it,all of you guys are….actually here,in person,and it amazes me to see how much you all have grown up over the last couple years.”said Allura smiling solemnly with tears in her eyes.

“And we’re thrilled to finally see you again too.”said Shiro as he stepped closer to Allura and hugged her again as she did the same.

“Princess.”said Coran, also stepping closer to Allura. “Coran.”said Allura as she let go of Shiro.

“...I never got the chance to say goodbye to you,and that was something that had been sorrowing me for years now,but that doesn’t matter anymore,because I’m finally seeing your beautiful face again.”said Coran as he then caressed Allura’s cheek.

Then Allura started to get teary-eyed again while she smiled at Coran and then hugged him affectionately.Coran had also gotten teary-eyed as he hugged Allura back.

“I just want to say that you are doing a magnificent job at being the ruler of Altea,and that goes for the rest of you at your jobs as well,you all have accomplished so much since I left,and even though the lions are no longer with you,you moved on to pursue bigger and better careers for yourselves,and I’m really happy about that.”said Allura looking at Coran then the others.

“Wait?how do you even know what we’re doing?”asked Hunk. “Allura’s part of the universe now,she can see what everyone’s doing,and that’s something I forgot to mention.”replied Lance.

“So does that mean she knows that you and I are-” “Yeah,she knows.”said Lance interjecting Keith. “And I absolutely support you two,I really do,but you seemed kind of mortified about it,Keith.”said Allura.

“Well that’s because I thought you’d get upset because I’m now dating your ex-boyfriend and-” “Keith,I’m not upset about your relationship with Lance,in fact I’m really happy for you guys,you two deserve each other.”said Allura as she put her hand on Keith’s shoulder,then turned her head around to look at Lance.

Then Lance smiled warmly at her. “And speaking of relationships,Shiro,how is your new marriage with Curtis going?”asked Allura as she took her hand off Keith. “Very good does far,thank you for asking,”replied Shiro delightfully.

“And things are going really well with me too,Matt and I just figured out how to-” “Wanna know what I’ve been doing? I created a culinary empire with aliens and all across the galaxy and-”said Hunk interjecting Pidge.

“That sounds great Pidge and Hunk,but like Lance already said,I can see what you all are doing,but it still looks like we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”said Allura.

—————-

*1 hour later*Everyone had gotten back a minute prior and they were all standing in front of the statue socializing except for Lance,who was looking depressed.

“Man, I did not think that would work.”said Hunk. “I know right,I still can’t believe we saw Allura again after all these years.”said Shiro. “Yeah,and she hasn’t aged a bit.”said Keith. “And she still looks gorgeous.”said Pidge and everyone else simultaneously.

Lance then looked up at the statue,as Keith looked at him. “Hey,Lance..you ok?”Then Lance looked back at him.

“Yeah I’m ok,but..there’s something I should tell you guys.”said Lance as he turned the rest of his body around to face everyone. “Well,what is it?”asked Shiro.

“Allura...didn’t really wanna be my girlfriend.”said Lance quietly.Then they had all had a look of slight shock on their faces.

“Lance,I’m really sorry,but it doesn’t seem like a secret Allura would keep.”said Coran. “I know right,but at least she had a reasonable explanation of why she didn’t really like me.”said Lance.

“Which was?”said Pidge. “*Sigh* Apparently right before we all found out that Lotor was actually a lying jerk,he and Allura kissed and she was so upset by Lotor’s betrayal and wanted to feel loved again,so she wanted to date any boy possible .”said Lance.

“Which was you,Lance I’m so sorry.”said Keith as he stepped closer to Lance. “I appreciate your sympathy,but I’m not done finishing my little story,in the middle of our “relationship”,Allura came to the realization that she didn’t need a relationship to make her happy,since she lost so much during the war,she had happiness the whole time,it was with us all along.”said Lance.

Then there was a few seconds of silence. “When did she tell you all of that?”asked Pidge. “When I visited her after Keith told me he loved me for the the first time,she didn’t wanna say anything sooner because she didn’t wanna hurt my feelings,which is plausible,but still,she was my first real girlfriend,that didn’t even end up loving me back.”said Lance,then the silence came back.

“Lance,just because Allura deluded you,doesn’t mean that she doesn’t care about you,I mean,she must’ve only pretended to have romantic feelings for you to keep you happy.”said Shiro. “I understand that,I just wish Allura would’ve dated me..just for me.”said Lance.

Then Keith put both his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Lance,Allura wouldn’t intend to do anything deceitful unless it was for a good reason,and it basically was.But I’m just saying that anyone would be lucky to have you,and if they don’t realize that,then it’s their lost,so don’t get discouraged because of a fabricated relationship that happened a long time ago.Allura knows you’re amazing in every way and so do we,and so do I,it’s one of the main reasons why I fell in love with you.”said Keith and Lance’s altean marks glowed while he smiled warmly at Keith.

“Uh,do you guys need a moment?”asked Hunk. “No,Hunk,we’re good.”said Lance as Keith took his hands off him and turned to face everyone while Lance’s altean marks stopped glowing.

“Hey,we forgot to ask Allura about your connection with the crown.”said Keith to Lance. “Oh yeah,but it’s no big deal,I can always just ask her next time.”responded Lance.

“Oh man,it felt so weird to actually see Allura again after all these years,which is something I never thought would happen again.”said Pidge. “But somehow Lance figures a way to have contact with her.”said Shiro.

“All I did was touch a crown.”said Lance. “So,we didn't even know there was a possibility we could see Allura again,until you told us how.”said Hunk. “Well yeah,but Romelle’s the one who found the crown in the first place.”said Lance.

“But you’re the one who touched it and saw Allura,so have you to thank,Lance.”siad Coran.

Then Lance had a face of shock. “Well then you’re all welcome.”


	3. Holt vlogs

*At the Garrison* Rizavi was staring at Kinkade’s camera drone while it was focusing. “Hey guys,Nadia here,sorry about the lack of vlogs lately,I took a tiny hiatus due to personal work here at the Garrison,but I’ve come back with another Q&A for you guys,today we have the Holt family.”Then Nadia turned the camera to face the Holts,who were all waving.

“I will be asking them some questions about their work and their time in space,so let’s get to it.”said Rizavi as she tunes the camera drone back at herself,then back at the Holts. 

“First question goes out to Pidge and Colleen,how did you guys feel when you found out that Sam and Matt were announced presumably dead in space?”

“Honestly,there aren’t even words to describe how I felt,but if I could sum it all up,I’d say I was pretty anguished by the unexpected news,I mean,I found out that my husband and son were gone,that was really heart-breaking for me.”said Colleen.

“Same,but deep down,I they they were still alive,so I disguised myself as a boy,and changed my name to Podge Gunderson here at the Garrison to find more information because I was kicked out for hacking into the computers,next thing I knew,I was in the blue lion of Voltron about it become the paladin.”said Pidge.

“Ok then,next question,this one’s for Matt and Sam,what did the galra do to you guys when you got abducted by them during the Kerberos mission?”asked Rizavi.

“Well,they had me fight against gladiators to stay alive,but I eventually escaped and became a rebellion fighter.”said Matt. “The galra sent me to a work camp where I also escaped from,then Pidge and Matt found me and I returned to earth.”said Sam.

“Which led to the start of an intergalactic war here on earth,which I fought in,but that’s a story for another time,next question,how do you think all of your lives would’ve been if Sam and Matt never went on the Kerberos mission?”asked Rizavi as she faced the camera at herself again,then back at the Holts.

“Aw man.different that’s for sure,I wouldn’t have become closer with my friends,travel across the galaxy to fight in an alien war and become really successful here at the Garrison.”said Pidge.

“Man,the whole reason why I even went on that mission was to meet aliens,which I did and-” “And he wa a the biggest nerd before he went on the mission,just look at him.”said Pidge interrupting Matt.Then she pulled up a photo of younger Matt on her phone and showed it to the camera drone.

“Pffft,Ha! He was a nerd!”said Rizavi from behind the camera. “Would you put that away?! I admit,I was a bit of a..geek,but as you can see I’ve changed a lot,and everyone goes through physical changes.”said Matt.

“A.K.A. puberty.”whispered Pidge then she snickered. “Pidge,that’s enough,let's jump to the conclusion that lives wouldn’t have been the same.”said Sam.

“That seems a bit vague,but whatever next question,on a scale from 1 to 10,how much do you all love working at the Galaxy Garrison?”asked Rizavi.

“An 11,I love working here,especially with my garden.”said Colleen. “For me it’s a 20,we’ve all been here for an extensive amount of time,and Is say it’s become my second home.”said Sam.

“Hmm,I’d say 200 times 10,because the Garrison has given me so many opportunities that I’ll forever be grateful for,I can’t even begin to thank this place for all it has done for both me and my family.”said Matt.

“Same,like I said before,I only enrolled here to find out more about my dad and Matt’s disappearing,but being here is unparalleled,I mean there’s so much advanced technology here as well as intellectual people. This place is basically me as a building.”said Pidge. 

“Nice,well I’m afraid that’s all the time we have left today folks,is there anything you guys wanna say before we go?”asked Rizavi.

“Yeah actually,I happen to have a baby picture of Pidge on my phone,shall we see it?”said Matt as he unlocked his phone. “ No no,Matt,Matt!”said Pidge embarrassed.

“Here it is,isn’t baby Pidge adorable?”asked Matt as he showed a picture of baby Podge on his phone. “Matt,put that down!”said Pidge.

“Matt,respect your sister’s wishes and put that away.”said Sam. “Fine.”said Matt annoyed as he put the phone away.

“Alright,this is Nadia Rizavi signing off.”said Rizavi as she faced the camera toward herself then she turned it off,thus ending the vlog.


	4. Mission impossible

*On Daibazaal* Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid were all picking up trash off the ground on a desert while holding big,black trash bags. 

“Ugh,this is so stupid,we deliberately set off one smoke bomb in the ship,and all of a sudden we’re picking trash as a punishment.”complained Zethrid as she stopped picking up trash,then as second like she proceeded.

“Why are you complaining? You’re the one who suggested we’d test out that bomb in the first place,which you seemed pretty eager about.”said Ezor.

“Yeah,but you guys wanted to check it out,too.”said Zethrid. “Actually I was just walking by when the incident occurred,and that made Kolivan assume that I was also a part of it.”said Acxa.

“But still,shouldn’t someone else pick up this garbage?”said Zethrid. “Totally,there are like what? 20 of us? wait? There’s only 20 of us?!”asked Ezor. “Huh,apparently there is,how come we have only 20 members?”asked Zethrid.

“Most of the original team got assassinated remember? Only a few of them survived,and they also recruited some new members,including us.”said Acxa as she,Ezor,and Zethrid stopped picking up trash so they can socialize better.

“We already know that story,it’s just why we’re only 20 members recruited?”asked Zethrid. “Probably we don’t need as many members now.”said Ezor.

Then Kolivan came out of the ship that had already landed. “How’s cleaning coming along,ladies?”asked Kolivan as he continued to walk out of the ship.

“Just fine,Kolivan.I just finished.”replied Acxa. “Excellent,Ezor,Zethrid,how has your progress been?”asked Kolivan standing in front of Acxa,as he then looked over at Zethrid and Ezor who continued to work.

“Really good,I think we’re all down.”responded Ezor. “Yeah,I don’t see any more trash.so we are done.”said Zethrid. “Good,now you got 15 more places on Daibazaal to go.”said Kolivan.

“What?!”said Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid all simultaneously while shocked. 

“We have to pick out more trash?!”said Ezor. “You all set off a bomb that damaged a lot of equipment,so you have to make up for it.”said Kolivan.

“Aw man.”said Zethrid as she,Ezor,Acxa,and Kolivan all began to head inside the ship.

“This is what happens when you fool around Zethrid.”said Acxa. “Oh shut up.”said Zethrid annoyed.


	5. Meddling

*At the Garrison* Pidge and Matt were in their office working at their desks doing some paperwork. 

“Hey Matt,what’s the formula for quadratic equations again?”asked Matt looking over at Matt. “It’s..x equals negative b plus slash minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac divided by 2a.”replied Matt looking at his paper while Pidge was writing down what he was saying.

“K thanks.”said Pidge as she resumed working.Then Romelle came in holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. 

“Hello Holts,hope you don’t mind me dropping in and wanting to say hi.”said Romelle. “No not at all Romelle,you’re welcome anytime.”said Pidge turning her chair around to face her.

“Hey did you make those cookies?”asked Matt with his chair also turned around. “Yep,they’re fresh out of the oven,want one?”asked Romelle as she then held out a cookie.

“Sure.”replied Matt, taking the cookie from her.“Want one,Pidge?”asked Romelle looking at Pidge. “Sure I’ll try one.”responded Pidge then she got up and walked over to take a cookie from a tray.

“On three.”said Matt. “One..two..three!”said Pidge and Matt simultaneously then they each took their first bite of their cookies.

“Mmm,these are really good,Romelle.”said Pidge. “Yeah,great job Romy.”said Matt. “Romy?”asked Pidge. “It’s a nickname that Matt made up for me,do you not like it?”asked Romelle.

“No no,I do like it,it’s really cute,but since when did you two start coming up with nicknames for each other?”asked Pidge. “Since last night,I thought it’d be a nice idea if we started to use nicknames,because why not,that’s what most couples do.”responded Matt as he put his arm around Romelle.

“That’s right my little Matty Watty,we do have nicknames for each other.”said Romelle in a lovey-dovey voice. “I know my little Romy Womy,and I have a lot more nicknames for you as well.”said Matt, also doing a lovey-dovey voice. 

“Okay,I’m just gonna get back to work if you don’t if you guys don’t mind.”said Pidge as Matt and Romelle were now staring at each other affectionately then Pidge headed back to her desk.

“I better get back to work too,I’ve got some cupcakes in the oven that are almost done baking.I'll talk to you later Matt-aroni and cheese.”said Romelle as Amtt unwrapped his arm.Then Romelle kissed his cheek and left the room as Matt watched her leave.

“Matt-aroni and cheese?”asked Pidge. “Hey! Romelle came up with that,and I really like it ok?”said Matt as he blushed with embarrassment and crossed his arms. “Ok,but still,you two must be getting serious.”said Pidge.

“I know right,lately we’ve been constantly hanging out and calling each other,and my relationship with N-7 wasn’t like this at all when I was with her.”said Pidge. “That sounds nice,but don’t you think you might be spending a bit too much time with Romelle?”asked Pidge.

“Well..I guess,but I just can’t help it,I love hanging out with her,she’s lively,she’s intelligent,she’s...got the qualities I like about a girl.”Then Matt stared at the floor with a big grin on his face.Then Pidge had a look of dejection.

*40 minutes later in the cafeteria*Pidge was sitting with Lance in the cafeteria where she was in the middle of confiding to him.

“And I love that Matt is happy,but honestly,I think he’s spending a bit too much time with Romelle,what do you think Lance?”asked Pidge and Lance looked at her confused and blinked twice.

“All I asked is ‘where is Hunk’?” said Lance. “He’s in the kitchen,now can you please me out?I'm feeling neglected ok?! Matt’s been spending so much time with Romelle and it ticks me off,because...I feel left out.”Then Pidge fixed her eyes on the table while Lance looked at her,concerned.

“Then why don’t you just talk to him about it if it’s making you feel this upset?”asked Lance. “Because he’s happy, remember? I don’t want my emotions to affect that.”replied Pidge.

“But you’re just making yourself seem miserable if you keep holding your feelings in.”said Lance as he got up to sit next to Pidge on the table since he was across from her before,then there was a moment of silence.

“I’m not sure what to do,Lance.I just want to spend more time with my big brother,that’s it.”said Pidge.

“Then just talk to him.”said Lance as he put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “You’re right,communication is key...thanks,Lance.”said Pidge as she hugged Lance.

“Anytime,Pidge.Now if you excuse me,I’ve got some cupcakes to try.”said Lance as he let go of her then he got up and went to the kitchen to go see Hunk and taste the cupcakes he and Romelle made.Then Pidge signed in amusement.

———————

*15 minutes later* Pidge came back to her and Matt’s office where Matt happened to be at his desk.Then he looked over at the door to see who it was. “Oh hey Pidge,how was lunch?”

“It was good,but..can I talk to you for a sec?” “Sure,what about?”asked Matt as he turned his chair around as Pidge stood in front of him.

“You and Romelle actually.” “Me and Romelle? What’s the matter with our relationship,you do not approve of it or something?”asked Matt.

“No no,I approve of it.It’s just that...you guys have been spending a lot of time together...and it made me feel kind of-” “Jealous? You’re actually jealous?”asked Matt.

“What-I’m not jealous.Im just envious of Romelle because she’s spending more time with you then I am with you lately.”said Pidge. “So you are jealous?”asked Matt.

“...Yeah,I guess I am.” “Pidge,you shouldn’t feel jealous.You're my little sister and I’m always gonna have time for you,And besides I’ve only known Romelle for like a couple years while I’ve know you ever since you were born,So you have nothing to worry about,You’re my best friend and I’ll always love you,no matter what happens.”said Matt as he put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder.Then Pidge started to get teary-eyed.

“Dang it Matt,now you’re making me cry.”said Pidge wiping away her tears with her hand. “Come here ya big softy.”said Matt as he waved his hand indicating that he wanted a hug from Pidge.Then they hugged each other affectionately.

Then Romelle,Hunk,and Lance came in with cupcakes in each of their hands,except for Lance who was only holding one cupcake. “Hey Holts,want any cupcakes?”asked Lance.

“They’re red velvet with cream cheese frosting.”said Romelle as she handed Matt and Pidge the cupcakes she had in her hands.Then they each took a bite.

“So,what do you guys think?”asked Hunk. “They’re delicious.”said Matt as Pidge continued eating. “Yeah,is this a new recipe or something?”asked Pidge.

“Not really,the only difference is that we added more flour to the batter to make them more airy and-Lance don’t even think about taking my cupcake.”said Hunk as he gave one of his cupcakes to Romelle as Lance tried to steal the other one in his other hand.

“Oh c’mon,it’s not my fault they’re so good.”whined Lance. “But you already had 6 of them,7 counting the one in your hand.”said Hunk.

Then Lance looked at the cupcake in his hand awkwardly and jammed it into his mouth. “What cupcake?”asked Lance with his mouth full.Then Pidge lightly chuckled.


	6. Into the cave

*On the planet Krell* Lance,Keith,Hunk,and Pidge were all in a blade of Marmora ship that just landed,then the doors opened.

“Man,it sure is a nice day out.”said Lance standing at the entrance with his hands on his hips. “Lance,we're not here to enjoy the weather.We’re here to get the crystal Pidge needs for her project.”said Keith as he,Pidge,and Hunk followed Lance,who was now walking out of the ship.

“Relax,Keith.We just got here.We can get the crystal first then we can enjoy the weather.”said Hunk as they all halted to a stop. “Alright,but we shouldn’t waste any time if we wanna have some fun afterwards.So,Pidge,what crystal are we looking for again?”asked Keith to Pidge.

“It’s the Amaryth zygote crystal.It has a rapid-magnetic energy pulse that can power anything that is strong enough to withhold its charge,because it’s really powerful,but dangerous.They're almost as powerful and dangerous as quintessence,and they’re only found in caves on planet Krell.”explained Podge as she pulled up a picture of a fuchsia-colored crystal on her tablet,then she looked at the cave to the right of her.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s start searching.”said Lance after they all looked at the cave.

“Wait,how do we even know that it’s safe?”asked Keith. “Oh c’mon,Keith.Please don’t tell me that you’re gonna act like the O.G. Keith and think that everything is dangerous,until proven more dangerous.”said Pidge.

“O.G. Keith? What does that even mean?”asked Keith. “O.G. Keith,you know,original Keith.The Keith who was hot-headed and most of the time impulsive when we all first became paladins,and that Keith was annoying.”said Hunk.

“But seriously,Keith.You’ve been kinda moody all day,what happened?”asked Pidge. “What?Nothing happened,perhaps something did but..so don’t wanna talk about it.”said Keith with his arms crossed.

“Keithhh,you have to say it eventually.”said Lance walking over to Keith and standing next to him. “Fine,....Lance beat me in a stupid video game.”siad Keith poutingly.

“That’s it?”said Hunk. “Yep.The game was Dance,dance, resolution.And I knocked his butt at it right before we came here.”said Lance. “And I don’t like to lose.”said Keith.

“Ok,we can talk about this video game thing later,I wanna go find that crystal now.”said Pidge. “Alright,let’s go.”said Keith,then they all walked towards the cave and headed inside.

Inside the cave was semi-dark and deep as they all looked around observing it. “This cave seems pretty normal to me.Are you sure we’re looking inside the caves on the right planet?”asked Lance to Pidge.

“I’m 100% sure.”replied Pidge, then they were faced with two different tunnels in the cave. “Dang it,which way do we go now?”said Pidge.Then Keith came up with an idea.

“How about we all split up?I'll go with Pidge in this tunnel,Hunk and Lance,you two go in the other tunnel,and we all try to meet back here in about an hour,sounds good?”said Keith as he pointed to the right tunnel,then the left one,then he pulled out his phone to show the time,which revealed 1532 hours.

“Yep.”said Hunk. “Sounds good to me.”said Pidge. “Roger that former team leader.”said Lance with his hand on his hip. “Good we’ll see you later then.”said Keith then she and Pidge went down the right tunnel.

“C’mon,Lance.”said Hunk then he and Lance went down the left tunnel.

————————

*10 minutes later with Keith and Pidge* Keith and Pidge were continuing to explore the cave Ina tranquil manner. “Man,we’ve been down here for like 10 minutes and we still haven’t found anything.”said Pidge.

“Well,should we turn back then?”asked Keith. “No way,we have to keep looking.”replied Pidge.Then she heard footsteps coming their way.

“Wait..did you hear that?”asked Pidge as she put her arm in front of Keith so wouldn’t continue walking.Then the sound of the footsteps resumed. “Yeah I do-”replied Keith.

“Halt! Who goes there?!”shouted a masculine voice from afar. “Keith,what do we do now?”whispered Pidge frightened.

“Just get close to me.”whispered Keith as he pulled out his Blade of Marmora blade that then activated. Then a couple of seconds later,the person behind the anonymous voice came,who was actually a big male purple monster-alien.

“Humans?what are you humans doing all the way here on Krell?”he asked as Pidge and Keith looked frightened.Then Pidge came up with an impulsive idea. “Hello there,sir.I’m Carol Henderson and this is my husband Peter.”said Pidge as Keith had a shocked expression on his face.

“Pidge,what are you doing?”whispered Keith near Pidge’s ear. “Just follow my lead ok?”whispered Pidge. “I don’t care who you two are,what are you doing here?”asked the alien.

“Fine.We just came to get an amaryth zygote crystal,any chance you know where we can find one in this cave?”asked Pidge. “Of course I know where those crystals are.I’m the guardian of them.”said the alien.

“Huh? Why would there need to be a guardian for the crystals?”asked Keith as he put his blade away. “Because we’re the only planet in the entire universe that has Amaryth zygote crystals.So creatures from all over are coming here just to get those dumb things.And we have to protect them since they’re all almost gone,bust that’s none of your concern.You guys are getting no where near the crystals.”said the alien.

“What?That’s not fair! I’m the former green paladin of Voltron! I should be able to get whatever I want! Because you wouldn’t even still be here if it weren’t for us!”said Pidge as she walked up to the alien and stood face to face with him.

“Oh really? I thought your name was Carol Henderson,because the former green paladin’s name is Pidge Holt.”said the alien.

“And your “husband”isn’t really your husband.He’s the former black paladin,Keith Kogane.”Then Keith laughed nervously. “Run!”screamed Keith then he and Pidge ran forward away from the alien.

“Hey! Come back here!”screamed the alien as he ran after them.

——————

*Meanwhile with Lance and Hunk* “And then Keith threw a tantrum because I got a higher score than him.He may be good with knives and swords,but I’m even better with dance moves.”said Lance as he and Hunk were walking in the cave.

“Oh man,no wonder he seemed so ticked off.He must be a really bad dancer though.”said Hunk. “Yep,that is true.But he’s the one who wanted to play the game with me in the first place.”said Hunk.Then they walked in silence for a couple more seconds.

“Hey,have you seen any crystals yet?”asked Hunk. “Nope,have you?”asked Lance. “Why would I ask you then if I found them.”said Hunk. “I don’t know,it’s just the polite thing to do.”replied Lance.Then there was another moment of silence.

“Hey,how do you think Keith and Pidge are doing?”asked Lance. “Meh,probably the same as us.”responded Hunk.

———————

*Meanwhile back with Keith and Pidge*They were panting as they were still running away from the alien. “Uh,Keith,he’s catching up.”said Pidge as she turned her head back. “Don’t worry,he’ll get tired eventually.”said Keith. Then Pidge had an idea

“I have an idea,but I'm not sure if it’ll work,but I’ll give it a go.”said Pidge. “Hey monster!”said Pidge as she stopped running and turned around as Keith then did the same.

“My name is Gnosis.”said the alien as he also stopped running. “We may have lies about our identities.but we certainly didn’t lie about being a couple.”said Pidge.

“Give it up already.I know that you guys aren’t actually married.”said Gnosis. “I know,but we are dating,which is something I should’ve clarified.Isn't that right..Keithy? now come give mama some sugar.”siad Pidge as she looked up at Keith then she quickly grabbed his face while smirking.

“Pidge,I don’t know what you’re up to but-”said Keith then Pidge forcefully kissed his lips before he could finish his sentence as Gnosis looked baffled.

Then Pidge broke off the kiss and spit saliva onto the ground with her hands on her hips while Keith looked away revolted by the surprise kiss. “See?”said Pidge.

“Yeah,right.Keith over there is romantically involved with the red paladin,Lance,not you.”said Gnosis.Then both Keith and Pidge were surprised.

“Man,you know a lot about us don’t you?...see ya.”said Keith he and Pidge ran away again.Then Gnosis gutted and ran after them again.

“Seriously,Pidge?! What kind of idea was that?!”screamed Keith. “I don’t know,I just wanted to distract him for a bit so we can take a break from running!”screamed Pidge.

“Ok,but did you really have to unsolicitedly KISS ME!” screamed Keith. “Can we talk about that later when we’re not RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES!?”screamed Pidge.

Meanwhile,Lance and Hunk were still walking in the cave,then Lance heard something coming from behind them.“Hey,do you hear something?”asked Lance,as Pidge and Keith’s panting became louder,and the Hunk and Lance turned around.

“Guys,why are you-” “We’ll explain later,just run!”said Keith interjecting Hunk as he and Pidge ran passed them as Lance and Hunk watched them.

“Run from what?”asked Lance as Hunk and turned around again,and saw Gnosis running to them,then they both screamed. “Wait up guys!”screamed Hunk as he and Lance also ran.

“This is all your fault Keith!”shouted Pidge. “My fault,how did I cause all this?!”shouted back Keith. “You’re the one who started running away!”shouted Pidge.

“Well you’re the one who got him somewhat provoked by lying to him,saying that we’re married and then kissing me!”shouted Keith. “YOU WHAT?!”screamed Lance.

“Ok guys,we can all yell at each other once we stop RUNNING AWAY FROM A BIG ALIEN!”shouted Hunk.Then Keith looked to his left and saw another tunnel.

“This way!”shouted Keith then he and the others all went inside the tunnel.Gnosis ran right past the tunnel they were in.After another mile,he stoppped and grunted loudly. “I’ll get you pesky paladins one day!”screamed Gnosis as he held his fist up in the air then he walked away.

Then Pidge looked out the tunnel to see if Gnosis was gone. “He’s gone.”said Pidge as she sipped looking outside.

“Phew.that was a close one.”said Lance. Then Hunk looked to his right and saw something unexpected. “Uh guys.”said Hunk,then everyone else looked at what Hunk was looking at,which was another guardian, the same species as Gnosis,who they all saw from afar.

“What? There’s more of them?”said Lance. “Great,what do we do now?”said Pidge. “We go in,”said Keith. “What?!”said Pidge,Hunk,and Lance simultaneously.

“You heard me.Those guardians’ jobs are to protect the crystals,and we came all the way here to get them.So I say we finally get those crystals.”said Keith as he undid his low ponytail,and put it up into a high ponytail.

Then he began to walk towards the guardian as Lance watched him in astonishment. “And Lance,stop looking at me like I’m a delicious garlic knot.”said Keith. “Oh c’mon,it’s not my fault you’re perfect.”said Lance as he and everyone else began to walk behind Keith.

Then the guardian was looking around sternly. “Hey ugly,wanna fight? I bet I can beat you hard.”asked Keith as he stood in front of the guardian holding his activated blade again.

“Are you challenging me to a sword fight?”asked the guardian as Keith then looked nervous. “Because I’m in.Good thing I brought my sword with me today.Cmon ponytail,let’s see what you got.”said the guardian as he got out his sword.

Then him and Keith began to sword fight with Keith making the first move.Then the guardian made his move as Pidge,Hunk,and Lance watched them. “Let’s go.”whispered Pidge,then the three of them all left the tunnel,moving swiftly against the wall so the guardian wouldn’t notice them as Keith made sure the guardian wasn’t facing them.

Then they approached the cave with the crystals. “Here they are.”said Pidge,then they all walked forward to take a closer look.Then Pidge took out a pocket blade from her utility belt as she got down on bended knee to extract a crystal from a nearby rock. “Got it,let’s go.”said Pidge as she put the crystal and blade away in her utility belt and stood back up.

Then they all left the cave by exiting the same way they came in. “Wow,you’re good.”said the Garrison still fighting Keith. “Thanks,believe it or not I’m half-galra so I'm naturally this agile.”said Keith as Lance,Pidge,and Hunk all left the tunnel,which Keith noticed.

“Well,this has been fun,but I unfortunately have to go..bye.”said Keith then he ran out of the tunnel as the guardian looked perplexed,then he shrugged. 

“That was a great idea,Keith.”said Pidge as Keith caught up with her and the others. “Thanks.Fighting that guardian got me pretty frazzled.”said Keith as he undid his ponytail then pushed his bangs back.

“No kidding.That alien looked huge.”said Hunk. “Well I’m glad we can all just go home now.I got some video game-dominating to do.”said Lance. “Well it better not be against me.”said Keith.

“Get your dance moves ready,mullet.”said Lance. “Oh,you.”said Keith as they all continued walking.


	7. Taking risks

*10 minutes later*Keith,Lance,Pidge,and Hunk were all outside the cave and were about to head beach to the ship.

“Man,going through that cave reminded me of all those adventures we had when we were paladins.”said Pidge. “Yeah,especially when I was giving out orders and commands like I did when I was the black paladin.”said Keith.

“Well except we didn’t have any bay area of paladin armor with us,or even lions to ride in.But yeah good times.”said Hunk. “Anyone up for some homemade enchiladas when we get back to earth?”asked Hunk as he was about to go inside the ship and everyone else was behind him. “Heck yeah!”said Lance. “Sounds good.”said Keith.

Then Pidge pulled out her crystal from her utility belt,and her face then had a look of shock as she looked at it. “Guys wait!”said Pidge as she got the boys’ attention.

“What’s wrong, Pidge?”asked Keith as he,Hunk and Lance turned around. “We got the wrong crystal!”replied Podge holding up the cyan crystal. “What do you mean we got the wrong crystal?!”asked Lance.

“We got the cyan amaryth zygote crystal,I need the fuschia-colored one.”said Pidge. “Wait,so we went through that cave with hazardous aliens guardians inside for nothing?!”said Hunk.

“Maybe.”said Pidge anxiously. “It’s no big deal guys.We can just go find wherever the right crystal is,which is-?”said Keith with his hands on his hips looking at Lance and Hunk,then at Pidge.

Then Pidge had a worried look on her face as her eyes were staring at the ground.

——————

*20 minutes later*The former paladins were standing in front of a collapsing cave that was still on Krell,which was a cave that had rocks falling from the ceiling all the time.

“A collapsing cave huh?”said Lance. “Yep.”said Podge.Then Hunk took out a snickerdoodle from his pocket and threw it into the cave,where it got crumbled.

“Yep,one step into that cave and you’ll get pulverized.”said Hunk. “It’s alright guys,we can just find another powerful crystal from somewhere else.”said Pidge as she was about to walk away.

“No,we came all the way here to get amaryth zygote crystals,so we’re gonna get them,..I’m going in.”said Keith confidently.

“What?!”said Pidge. “Are you crazy?!”said Hunk. “Keith,are you serious?!”said Lance. 

“I know the consequences.But I took risks like this all the time back when we were paladins,and I’ve always made it out of them.But of I don’t with this one,I just wanna let you all know..that you guys are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,and I love you all.”said Keith as his body was facing the cave.

Then Pidge,Hunk,and Lance all had a look of awe as Keith was smiling tenderly at them.Then he began to walk towards the cave.Then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder as he gasped,then he turned around to see who it was,which was Lance.

“Are you sure about this?”asked Lance. “Yeah,I’m sure.But sometimes you gotta take risks to help the ones you love,right?”replied Keith.

Then he continued to walk forward.He took out his blade,which then activated,and he sliced the falling rocks from the ceiling of the cave as he ran inside.

Lance was looking deeply concerned as he groaned lightly. “I can’t do this.”said Lance then he impulsively ran to the cave and ran inside. “Lance!”said Hunk and pIdge at the same time.

Inside the cave,Keith found the crystals and extracted one with his now unactivated blade from the ground while kneeling down,and he put it in his pocket.“Keith!”shouted Lance from the entrance.

“Lance?”said Keith. “Get out of here,you’re gonna get yourself hurt!”shouted Lance. “What?!”shouted Keith.

Then Lance looked up and saw another rock about to fall from the ceiling that was above Keith. “Keith,lookout!”screamed Lance.

Then Keith looked up and then Lance quickly ran to him and pushed him out of the way and Keith collapsed on the floor.Then the rock with many others fell from the ceiling as Lance looked up as his eyes widened.

“Lance!”shouted Keith.Outside the cave,Pidge and Hunk heard a big thud from inside that occurred. “No!”Hunk and Pidge both shouted.

Then they both got puzzled because they heard grunting.Then Keith came out rapidly carrying an unconscious Lance bridal style that had bruises on his face and body while his arms dangled down.

“Lance!”shouted Pidge and Hunk,then they ran over to them as Keith put Lance down on the ground.

“What happened?”asked Pidge as she,Keith.and Hunk were all sitting in their knees around Lance. “A bunch of rocks fell on him and he went unconscious.”responded Keith. “Is-is he at least gonna be okay?”asked Hunk looking at Keith.

Then Keith took Lance’s wrist with both his hands and checked his pulse. “He's gonna be fine,now let’s go take him to the emergency room before he gets worse.”said Keith.

“Then let’s go already.”said Hunk,then they all got up as Keith picked up Lance bridal style again with his arms dangling down again as well.Then he began walking.

“Hang in there Lance,you’re gonna be ok.”said Keith looking at Lance’s face.

——————

*3 ½ hours later at the Galaxy Garrison hospital*Lance was still unconscious and he was now laying in a hospital bed while wearing a hospital gown as his parents and Keith were standing next to him.While Hunk,Pidge,and Shiro were sitting on some chairs on the other side of the room.

Then a male doctor came in. “Is he gonna be ok,doctor?”asked Lance’s mom. “Yes,he will be perfectly fine Mrs.McClain.He just needs some more rest and he should get out of his coma soon.Fortunately there are only some minor bruises from the rocks,so there is nothing you should worry about.”said the doctor as he walked up to them.

“Well thank goodness about that.Is there anything else we need to know?”asked Lance’s dad. “Nope,Lance will be good to go home once he wakes up.”replied the doctor. “Now I’ll be with another patient,inform me if something happens.”Then he left the room.

“I feel like this is all my fault.”said Keith. “No Keith,it’s not your fault.You had nothing to do with this.”said Lance’s mom. “But I feel guilty.If I hadn’t gone into that collapsing cave,Lance wouldn’t have pushed me out of the way from the rocks falling from the ceiling,and gotten himself hurt.”said Keith.

“Lance’s mom is right.Lance was just trying to protect you,you didn’t do anything.”said Pidge. “Exactly,I didn’t do anything.”said Keith,then he left the room in dejection as Shiro looked at home in concern.

Keith had his arms folded while staring at the ground outside the hospital room. “You seemed pretty upset in there.”said Shiro as he opened the door to come out.

“Of course I’m upset,Lance got hurt all because of me.”said Keith as he turned around to see Shiro. “Keith you can’t blame yourself over some-” 

“Yes I can,Shiro when Lance tried to save me I realized something.He had been my right hand man of Voltron,he risked himself for me and everyone else several times.Don't you get it,I haven’t shown Lance how much I care about him,all I do is give him compliments and reassure him.And you know the saying,actions speak louder than words.”said Keith who interjected Shiro.

“Well do you make some pretty valid points.But Lance getting hurt wasn’t your fault ok? It was no one’s fault,he chose to go in the cave and he knew the risks.So don’t try to discourage yourself because I know you’re better than this.”said Shiro as he places both his hands on Keith’s shoulders.

“*sigh* you’re right,Shiro.I honestly don’t like to see myself like this either,I just get-” “Frustrated,yeah I know.”said Shiro then there was a moment of silence.

“Would you..like to come inside?”asked Shiro as he let go of Keith’s shoulders. “In a little bit,right now I just wanna..clear my head.”said Keith,then he walked away down the hallway as Shiro watched him leave.

———————

*30 minutes later* Keith had come back to the room where everyone happened to be standing outside while eating ice cream. “What are you all doing outside?”asked Keith.

“The doctor told us to wait out here,because apparently the temperature had gotten too hot.”said Hunk. “Hunk,stop making up excuses,as you can see we all went to the cafeteria to get ice cream,and Hunk is inexplicably embarrassed by the fact that he had 5 scoops of the peanut butter-chocolate twist.”said Pidge.

“It’s not my fault that it was so good I got 4 extra scoops of it.”said Hunk while whining. “And the room isn’t actually too hot,we all decide to eat oir ice cream out here so we don’t get the room dirty.”said Lance’s mom.

“Ok then,I’m gonna go check on Lance.”said Keith,then he walked up to the door and slowly opened it to take a peek at Lance,who was still unconscious.

Then Keith came in and closed the door behind him,then he carefully walked to Lance.

“Hey Lance,I don’t know if you can hear me,but there’s something I’ve been wanting to say to you...I’ve realized that you’ve always been the better person in this relationship because you always sacrifice yourself to save others,especially me.You actually show that you care about me,while I only told you how much I care about you.And I’m hoping I could change that.”Then he stared at Lance for that next couple seconds.

“I really do hope that you’re gonna be ok.And if it weren’t for you I’d be the one laying unconscious in your hospital bed.You mean too much to me,Lance,and I don’t know what I’d do without you by my side.Just...please wake up,I need you.”said Keith as he held Lance’s hand with both of his.

Then after a couple of seconds,Lance slowly opened his eyes,and looked over at Keith,who had his eyes half-closed.

“Keith?”said Lance softly as Keith’s eyes were now closed,then he opened them back to look at Lance. “Lance,you’re awake.”said Keith excitedly as he let go of Lance’s hand.

“Of course I’m awake dummy.Uh,why am I in a hospital bed?”asked Lance as he looked around the room. “You were in a coma from those rocks that fell on you.So me,Pidge,and Hunk took you here.”said Keith solemnly.

Then Shiro opened the door from the outside of the room. “Keith I-Lance,you’re up,hey guys Lance’s awake now.”said Shiro then he opened the door all the way so everyone could come back inside.

Then Lance’s mom gave Lance a hug as everyone else surrounded the hospital bed. “We were so worried about you,Lance.”said Lance’s mom.

“Don’t worry mom,I’m fine now.”said Lance as they separated the hug. “Well that’s a good thing to hear.”said Pidge then she also hugged Lance. “Yeah I’m pretty-wait a second,I’m still mad at you young lady.”said Lance annoyed as he broke off the hug.

“What?! You just came out of a coma and that’s the first thing you say to me?! Why are you mad at me?!”asked Pidge provoked. “You kissed Keith without my consent! Did you seriously think I forgot about that?”asked Lance.

“Well..maybe.”replied Pidge nervously. “Look,I don’t think it was necessary to bring up something like that this second.Lance is alright and that’s all that matters,but..why did you even go into the collapsing cave in the first place?”asked Shiro to Lance.

“Because sometimes you gotta take risks to help the ones you love.At least that’s what someone told me.”said Lance,then he smiled over at Keith.

Then Keith gave him an equally affectionate smile back.


	8. Close friends

*In Romelle’s bedroom in the Garrison*Romelle was sitting on her bed,looking at Finstagram pictures on her phone.Then someone knocked on the door. “Who is it?”asked Romelle. “It’s just me,Shiro,may I come in?”asked Shiro from outside.

“Sure.”replied Romelle.Then Shiro came inside as he opened the door. “What brings you here Shiro?”asked Romelle, putting her phone down. “There’s someone here who would like to see you.She said her name is Iriel.”said Shiro,then Romelle looked shocked.

“Seriously? Can I see her?”asked Romelle in awe. “Yeah,she’s actually standing right next to me,Iriel?”said Shiro,then a dark blue haired altean girl came next to hi, “Romelle,is that really you?”asked Iriel excitingly.

“Iriel!”shouted Romelle happily,then she quickly got off her bed and ran over to Iriel to hug her,and they both giggled loudly, “So I’m guessing you two know each other?”asked Shiro. “Of course we know each other.Iriel was my childhood best friend.’said Romelle as she and Iriel held each other’s hands.

“Until my family and I moved away to another planet,but here we are reunited at least,It has been way too long since I’ve last seen you,Ro.”said Iriel. “I know.We have so much to catch up on.First of all,earth is amazing.There's so many exotic things to do here and-”said Romelle as they both walked away from the room,still chatting. “*sigh* girls.”said Shiro smiling,then he also walked away from the room.

———————-

*15 minutes later*Romelle and Iriel were still waking around the Garrison halls,still talking to each other. “So Iry,how’d you even find me anyways?”asked Romelle. 

“Well,I was looking at these asteroids in space in my spaceship.Then all of a sudden an asteroid hits the back of my ship,and the impact made me crashland all the way here on earth.Then that Shiro comes up to me and asks if my okay and whatnot.Then he asked me if I knew another altean named Romelle,most likely because of course,I’m also altean.Then he took me to you and here I am now.”explained Iriel.

Then Romelle saw Matt and Pidge’s work room as they kept walking. “Speaking of being here,there’s someone I have to introduce you to.”said Romelle as they headed towards the work room and stopped in front of it.Then they went inside and the door was open.

Matt happened to be at his desk working on paperwork.Then Romelle knocked twice on the opened door as She and Iriel stepped inside.Then Matt turned around to see who it was. “Hey Romelle.What are you doing in here?”asked Matt as he got up and walked to Romelle and Iriel.

“Just wanted to stop by and say hi.Also I’d wanted to introduce you to my childhood best friend Iriel.Iriel,this is Matthew Holt,my boyfriend.”said Romelle, “Hi,nice to meet you.”said Matt as he shook hands with Iriel. 

“You too,Matthew.Ro you never told me you had a boyfriend.”said Iriel as she let go of Matt’s hand. “Well in my defense,you did only come here like 20 minutes ago.”said Romelle.

“And people usually just call me Matt.”said Matt. “Well Matt.It was nice to meet you.But there are some other things I’d like to see here,Is that alright Romelle?”asked Iriel.

“Of course.I'll talk to you later,Matt.”said Romelle as she and Iriel walked away from Matt as she waved “bye” to him,while Matt also waved back at her.

“Romelle never told me she had a childhood best friend,now that’s kinda sad.”said Matt slightly depressed.

——————

*30 minutes later in the cafeteria*Romelle and Iriel each got a chocolate chip muffin that they began to eat. “Wow,these..pastries are absolutely delicious.What are they called again?”asked Iriel. “They’re muffins,and these are the chocolate chip kind.”replied Romelle.

“Hey,that’s a funny word.Muffins.”said Iriel.Then Romelle spotted Keith and Lance about to walk past them. “Hockey isn’t a real sport Keith.”said Lance to Keith.

“Guys!”shouted Romelle to them.Then both Keith and Lance saw Romelle and walked over to her and Iriel. “Hey Romelle.”said Lance. “Hey Romelle.Who’s your friend here?”asked Keith. “Hi there,I’m Iriel.”said Iriel as she shook hands with Lance and then Keith. “Nice to meet you,Iriel.I’m Keith and this guy right here is Lance.”said Keith.

“Your saviors.”said Lance confidently with his arms crossed.Then Iriel looked confused. “Huh?” “We were paladins of Voltron.You know,we saved the universe and stuff.”said Lance. Then Iriel’s facial expression turned into a look of realization.

“Oh yeah,you guys flew inside the giant space cats.You were the blue goofy one and you were the hot red emo.”said Iriel. “Goofy?”said Lance. “Hot emo?”said Keith. “What? I didn’t know what your actual names were.I had to come up with some way to tell you guys apart.”said Iriel.

“Hey goofy one,I mean Lance.Is there any chance that you’re altean or at least have some altean heritage? Because you have altean marks on your face.”asked Iriel as she looked closer at Lance’s altean marks. 

“No I’m definitely not altean.You see my ex-girlfriend princess Allura,you’ve probably heard of her,was altean.Then she unfortunately was about to sacrifice her life to save all realities,which is a long story by the way.So before she did that,we kissed and she transferred some of her quintessence to me which gave me these marks.Oh and they glow sometimes whenever I’m happy and they gave me the power to heal anyone with my tears.”explained Lance as he then pointed to his altean marks.

“Well it was supposed to be just a simple yes or no question,but thank you for sharing that information with me.”said Iriel. “Yeah I know.He will do stuff like that.”said Keith.

“Well that is also nice to know,Now I know a little bit about you,Lance.”said Iriel. “Iriel and I should probably get going.We’ll see you later guys.”said Romelle as she and Iriel turned around and started to walk away. “See ya Romelle,and nice to meet you,Iriel.”said Keith. “Now where were we about hockey?”aske Lance as he and Keith started walking. “Oh boy.”said Keith.

——————-

*3 hours later* Romelle and Iriel were now walking around the outside of the building. “He’s really half-galra?”asked Iriel.

“Yep.He sometimes gets made fun of his height by the full-galras.”said Romelle. “Wow,I feel kinda sorry for Keith...hey Ro,spending the last couple hours with you has been incredible,and Im so glad I got to see you again after all these years.”said Iriel as she held Romelle’s hand.

“Me too,Iry.and I’m so glad that you decided to stay here on earth beca-” “Woah woah woah,when did I say that I was staying.I’m only visiting.I’m sorry Romelle,but I’m a traveler,and my life belongs out there,in the universe.”said Iriel as she let go of Romelle’s hand.

“But..I don’t want to be apart from you again.”said Romelle. “Me too.which is why I’m asking you to be my assistant.We could travel across the entire universe,together.Just you and me.What do you you say?”said Iriel as she put her hands on Romelle’s shoulders.

Then Romelle fixed her eyes onto the ground. “That sounds like an amazing opportunity..but I can't.I've established a life here for myself there.And you’re all of a sudden asking me to give that all up?”said Romelle as Iriel took her hands off Romelle's shoulders.

“I understand,Ro.You have a career,and so do I,but I’ll promise that I’ll visit often.”said Iriel.Teh she and Romelle hugged.

“I’ll see you again real soon.”said Iriel.Then she and Romelle looked at each other with fond smiles on their faces.

Then Iriel headed back to her ship that was outside the Garrison that was already fixed from her crash landing,and went inside.

Then she took off a couple seconds later as Romelle watched it gracefully.


	9. Family reunion

*Meanwhile back in the Garrison cafeteria*Lance and Keith were sitting at a table,eating slices of pumpkin pie. “Man.”said Keith as he then took another slice of his pie. “This pie is really good.”

“I know,I don’t really like pumpkins,but man oh man,this is too good to resist.”said Lance with his mouth full.Then he swallowed and looked at Keith for a moment fondly,who was playing with his fork in his slice of pie.

“Hey Keith,I was wondering if you would like to...come with me to my family reunion?” “Family reunion? You mean meet your family? But I thought I met everyone already.” “Oh Keith,I’m Cuban,we have really big families.”

“Ok then...what even are family reunions” “Well it’s pretty self-explanatory,it’s a reunion with your entire family.You know,aunts,uncles,cousins,grandparents.”

“I don’t know,Lance.This is a family thing,I’m pretty sure I’d just interfere.” “Nonsense.You’ll be perfectly fine.So do you wanna come?”Then there was a moment of silence.

“Alright,I’ll come just for you,sharpshooter.” “Yes.Thanks,Keith,you’re the best.Because I honestly did not want to deal with all my family members all by myself.” “Yeah ok.Anytime,buddy.”said Keith,then he looked down at his pie,petrified.

—————

*20 minutes later in Shiro’s office* Shiro was working at his desk,as he then took a sip of his coffee mug next to him. “Shiro you gotta help me!”shouted Keith as he slammed the door open.Then Shiro spit out his coffee.

“*cough* Keith,*cough* what’s the*cough* issue?”asked Shiro coughing from spitting out his coffee. “Well Lance just asked me to come with him to his family reunion.And I’m freaking out! I mean,what if they don’t think I’m good enough for Lance?What if they don’t like my hair?what if-”said Keith as he walked over to Shiro’s desk.

“Keith! You’re spiraling.Just take a deep breath and sit down.”said Shiro as he stood up.Then Keith took a seat as he sighed.

“Sorry,it’s just that..I’m really nervous,I’m meeting Lance’s entire family.I’m worried that they won’t like me.”said Keith as he fixed his eyes on the floor,then at Shiro.

“Ok,when’s the reunion?” “In two days.”responded Keith as he folded his arms. “Alright,but why else are you so worried about it? It’s just Lance’s family,who you’re most likely not even gonna talk to most of the time because Lance will be with you.”

“I know,but all I’m saying is that I don’t wanna embarrass myself,or Lance.”Then Keith snapped his fingers because he had an idea.

“How about I change my look and personality so Lance’s family will like me better?” “Oh no,I’ve seen that in a bunch of TV shows and movies.It never works.” “Then what should I do?”

“Just be yourself for Pete’s sake.I’m sure Lance’s family will like you and even if they don’t,it won’t matter because Lance will still like you,and he won’t let his family’s opinions get to him.”said Shiro as he got out of his chair and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder from across his desk.

“I guess you are right,Shiro.”said Keith,then he got up from his chair and walked over to Shiro and hugged him.. “Thanks.” “Happy to help.And there’s a good chance they might be your future in-laws so-” “What?”said Keith surprised as he let go of the hug.

“Nothing,just have fun.”said Shiro rapidly,then he smiled nervously at Keith.

———————

*2 days later at the McClain house* Keith had just arrived at the house while holding a box of chocolate.Then he approached the door,and knocked on it.

“Oh.Hello,Keith.It’s so nice to have you here.”said Lance’s mom after she opened the door. “Thank you,Mrs.McClain,It’s nice to be here.”said Keith. “Hey,Keith.You finally came.”said Lance as he came up to the door to stand next to his mom.

“And I see you have a box of chocolate.Just put it on the table with the other desserts in the living room.”said Lance. “Ok,thanks for telling me,Loverbot.”said Keith as he came inside the house and winked at Lance as he walked away to the living room,as Lance watched him with a love struck expression.

“Hey Lance.can I talk to you for a second?”asked Lance’s mom to Lance. “Huh? Oh y-yeah sure,what do you wanna talk about?”asked Lance. “Your relationship with Keith.Please don’t make it appear like you two are a couple”said Lance’s mom.

“What?why?” “Because,there’s a chance that they might not be..accepting like your father and I were.So just be conscious about that ok.” “But mom,that doesn’t seem fair.It’s my relationship,and you’re practically telling me who I can’t tell about it.And I wanna tell everyone.that’s kinda the whole reason why I invited Keith.” “I know.And I’m not forbidding you to do that,I just would like you to tell them when you’re ready ok?”

“*sigh* alright.” “Good,now let’s head back.”said Lance’s mom,then they began walking to the living room.

In the living room,a majority of the McClain family were standing around chatting with one another,then Keith came in and saw everyone.

“Man,Lance was right.Cubans do have big families.”Then he looked around as he then saw the large table with the desserts on it.Then he walked over to it and placed his chocolate box on it,then he patiently stood next to it waiting for Lance.

“I see you found the rest of my family.”said Lance as he and his mom walked into the crowded room. “Yeah,you weren’t kidding about having a really big family.”said Keith as he and Lance looked around at everyone in the room.

“Lance?” said a middle-aged woman with brown hair approaching Lance as he saw her. “Hey!”said Lance as he walked up to her,then they hugged. “Keith,this is my Aunt Rosaline. Aunt Rose,this is my boyfr- I mean,this is my friend Keith.”said Lance. After they broke off the hug.

“Hi,nice to meet you.”said Keith as he shook hands with Rosaline. “You too,sweetheart.I’ve heard that you and Lance have been pretty close over the last few years.Considering that you two were up together in space and whatnot.”said Rosaline.

“Yeah that’s true.We’ve been so close that we actually became-” “Best friends,yep.First we were “rivals”,then we became friends,then we became best friends.”said Lance nervously. 

“Alright then.I'll be over there you need me.”said Rosaline pointing to the other side of the room.then she walked away. “Lance,what gives? Why didn’t you tell your aunt that we’re dating?”asked Keith. “Because,my mom told me that I can’t tell anyone.She doesn’t think that they’ll like the news.”said Lance then he folded his arms and looked down while Keith concerned stared at him.

“I’m gonna go get a bite to eat.Be back in a few.”said Keith,then he attempted to walk to the other side of the room through all the pipes to get to the snack table.

“Hey,little bro,why are you so down?”asked Marco as he approached Lance while holding a plastic cup of fruit punch in his hand. “Oh it’s nothing,I’m fine.”replied Lance,grumpy.Them he looked at Marco’s cup.

“Gimme that.”said Lance as he snatched the cup out of Marco’s hand,then he took a sip of it. “Ok.”said Marco nervously,then he walked away from Lance.

“ ‘Cuse me,pardon me,coming through”mumbled Keith,trying to get through the crowd of people.Then he finally made it to the snack table. “Finally.”said Keith as he then went to the left-end of the table where the paper plates were.Then he picked one up and began to put fruit,vegetables,and chips on it.

“Hey,Keith.”said Veronica who was standing next to Keith.and also putting food on her plate. “Oh,hey Veronica.”said Keith. “Didn’t expect to see you here at my family reunion.” “Well,Lance invites me so-” “Man,you two are practically inseparable now,huh?” 

“Yeah,...but Lance is feeling kinda upset right now because apparently,your mom told him that he can’t tell any of your relatives that he’s dating me because she thinks that everyone won’t approve of it.”said Keith as he and Veronica turned around to try to get a glimpse of Lance,who was standing at the other side of the room looking at his cup.

“Well that’s kinda stupid.He’s 23 years old,he shouldn’t be told what he can and can’t say by our mom by now.But she does have a point,sometimes our family isn’t very accepting when it comes to certain things.And you and him together as a couple,I’m not really sure what they’ll think of that...well,I’ll see you around.”said Veronica than she walked away from Keith with her plate full of food as Keith watched her leave.

“Then he looked over at Lance,and decided to walk back over to him,while Lance was still looking down at her cup. “I’m back.”said Keith as he approached Lance.

“Yeah,sorry about this room being so congested,believe it or not,this is only about half of the family,since obviously not everyone could make it today.”said Lance as Keith started eating his food,then he offered Lance a grape after Lance was done talking.

“Thanks.”said Lance as he took the grape and ate it. “Oh was that’s really good,can I have another one?”asked Lance as he took three more grapes from Keith’s plate.

“Uh..Lance..you’re kinda…”said Keith nervously as Lance kept taking his food and eating it.Then he took the last bite of Keith’s food. “*sigh* that was delicious,thanks,Keith.”said Lance as he then walked away.

Then Keith looked at his now empty plate,shrugged his shoulders,threw it into the trash and followed Lance.

———————-

*2 ½ hours later* Everyone was eating dessert after they ate dinner. Keith was standing against the wall,eating his dessert.Then a middle-aged tanned-skin man took a bite of the chocolate Keith had brought.

“Oh my,this chocolate is delicious.”he said to a middle-aged woman with tanned-skin as well. “I know right,did Angie bring these?”she asked. “Nah,she brought the vanilla cupcakes.”he replied as Keith overheard them and looked at them.

“Huh,then who brought these delicious chocolates?”he asked. “I,um..actually brought them” said Keith interjecting. “Um,I’m sorry,who are you?”asked the woman.

“Oh right I haven’t I introduced myself.I’m Keith,and Lance invited me here,because we’re friends.”said Keith. “Oh,so you must be the Keith who was with Lance on team Voltron,correct?” asked the man.

“Yeah that’s me alright.”said Keith. “Well it is such an honor to finally meet you.I’m Jeffery and this is my wife Nathalie.”said the man as he shook hands with Keith,then Keith did with Nathalie.

“Nice up meet you two.”said Keith after he stopped shaking hands. “I have to say Keith,Where did you get these scrumptious chocolates from?”asked Nathalie, picking up a chocolate from her plate and then eating it.

“I actually bought them from this Galran market at a mall here on earth.And in case you didn’t know,I’m actually half-galra.”said Keith. “Really? You don’t look like your part galra.They’re the tall purple aliens right?”asked Nathalie.

“Yes,they are.But I take a lot more on the human side.”said Keith. “Hey,I’m back,”said Lance as he came back and stood next to Keith. “Oh hey,Lance.Your friend Keith here was just introducing himself to us.”said Jeffery. “That’s nice.And by the way,Keith,Jeffrey is my first cousin.”said Lance to Keith.

“Speaking of nice,when will you start dating again,Lance? The last girl you dated was that alien girl with white hair and pointy ears right?”asked Nathalie.

“You mean Allura? It sure has been a while since I’ve dated anyone.But actually,I do have eyes for someone right now.”said Lance blushing while Keith raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“Really? I wonder who it is.Is it..Keith?!”said Nathalie as she took out her phone and showed the picture of Keith and Lance from the altean ball on Lance’s Finstagram account.

“Wait,you know?”asked Lance perplexed. “Of course we know,Lance.Gossip in our family spreads like wildfire.Not to mention we can see all the photos of you and Keith on your Finstagram.”said Jeffery.

“Then..why didn't you guys correct me or Keith when we were referring to each other as friends?”asked Lance. “Because we suspected something was going on between the two of you.We just wanted to hear you confirm your relationship.”said Nathalie.

“Which by the way,we completely support of.And we understand why you didn’t tell us before.But you have nothing to worry about,Lance.”said Jeffery as Keith put his arm around Lance.

“Wow,thank you,guys.”said Keith. “Yeah,thank you for being so supportive.”said Lance. “Of course.And plus Veronica made an announcement to everyone here saying that Keith was arriving,and she clarified who Keith was.”said Jeffery.

“It happened when you and your mom were at the front door,presumably to welcome Keith inside since he had just arrived.”said Nathalie.

“Veronica!”shouted Lance as Keith took his arm off Lance.“That’s my name.”said Veronica as she quickly approached them with a plate of dessert in her plate. “You little piece of quiznak,now why’d you have to tell everyone that Keith was coming as who he was?”asked Lance provoked as he stepped in front of Veronica.

“Because..I wanted to.Besides,the cat had to get out of the bag eventually.”responded Veronica. “Whatever,I’m not even gonna try to put up with you.”said Lance. “Heh,you’re welcome,'' said Veronice,then she walked away and began to eat her dessert.

“So,now everyone in your family knows huh?”said Keith to Lance. “Yeah,and do you know what? I’m glad they know.”said Lance. “said Lance as he then held Keith’s hand and smiled at Keith,as he smiled back at him.


	10. Crystals & connections

*On Altea* Pidge and Coran were about to head into a room in the castle. “Here it is,Pidge.The portal.”said Coran as he and Pidge stood at the front of the room,looking at a built portal from afar.Then they walked towards it.

“Wow,Coran.It looks great.”said Pidge. “Thank you.I've had my best scientists working on it,and it’s almost complete.All it needs is the-” “Amaryth zygote crystal,I have it right here.”said Pidge as she pulled out the crystal form her coat pocket and held it out.

“Oh my goodness,you actually managed to get it,how?”asked Coran as he took the crystal form Pidge’s hand and observed it.

“Actually,Keith got it.From a collapsing cave,which I’ll tell you about later.”said Pidge. “Alright then..let's put this crystal on shall we?”said Coran.

Then he placed the crystal onto the stand that was on top of the portal.Then he took a step back to take a good look at the portal while he put his hands on his hips as Pidge turned around and covered her face in her palms.

“Uhh..Pidge,what are you doing?”asked Coran as he noticed her,then Pidge turned back around and uncovered her face. “Huh,the portal didn’t open? That’s kinda a surprise.”said Pidge. 

“Why would the portal open?”asked Coran. “I don’t know.It happens in most movies and T.V. shows.Some object gets hooked to the portal and then the portal opens creating some kind of explosion.”said Pidge.

“Oh no,nothing like that will be happening.The portal has an on-and-off lever,so we activate it wherever we’d like.”said Coran as he walked over to the lever that was on the right side of the portal.

“Huh,...so where does this portal lead to anyways?”asked Pidge. “Anywhere in the universe.It’s basically a transporter that safely gets you any place at any time.”said Coran.

“So basically an instant spaceship?”said Pidge. “Pretty much.”said Coran as he walked back towards Pidge.Then they both looked at the portal for the next couple seconds.

“So...should we get going or are we just gonna start at this thing all day?”asked Pidge. “I suppose we could do something else.Lets go.”said Coran,then he and Pidge left the region and Coran closed the door behind them.

“Well.I should probably be heading back to earth.My moms making her famous lasagna for dinner tonight.”said Pidge,then she was about to walk away from Coran.

“Pidge,wait.Wouldn't you want to stay for only a tad longer?”asked Coran as Pidge stopped walking and looked back at him.

“Hm,I don’t know.Can you say please?” “Please?” “ Alright, I’ll stay.But only for half an hour.I don’t wanna my lasagna to get cold.”said Pidge as she and Coran smiled at each other and then they both walked down the castle hall together.


	11. Hidden feelings

*At the McClain house* Veronica and Acxa were on Veronica’s bed in her room,as they were both lying down and Acxa was showing Veronica pictures in her phone.

“And here are some of the baby seals we fed here on earth.”said Acxa as she showed Veronica a picture of two baby seals. “Aww,they’re adorable.”said Veronica. “And that is all the pictures I have.”said Acxa, putting her phone down beside her.

“You must’ve been pretty productive with the blade lately.”said Veronica. “Yes I have.I've hardly got any free time to myself.But what do you expect? the Blade of Marmora is always on the move.”said Acxa.

“Yeah but Keith’s also a member of the Blade of Marmora,and he seems to get a lot of free time.I should know because he’s frequently hanging out with Lance.”said Veronica. “That is true,but Keith has been a member longer than I have,and he’s an advanced member,so he doesn’t need to spend as much time as the other generals and I.Not to mention most of the original team was assassinated,so there’s only about 20 of us now,and we need as much help as possible with each event.”

“I guess that makes sense.I almost forgot that you guys had transitioned into a human relief organization,so you don’t need like a hundred galra to bring food and drinks to the less-fortunate Aliens.” “That also makes sense,but still,the more help the better.”

“Veronica!”screamed Rachel from downstairs. “What,Rachel?!”screamed Veronica. “Mom said you have to do the dishes!”screamed Rachel. “But I already did them like two days ago!”screamed Veronica.

“Well she wants you to do them again.So get your butt down here already!”screamed Rachel as Veronica looked annoyed. “Alright I’m coming! Sorry,Acxa,I’ll be back in like 10 minutes.”said Veronica as she got off the bed.

Then Acxa stared at her in awe as Veronica began to walk out of the room.Then Veronica fixed her eyes on her. “You ok?asked Veronica as she turned her head around to look at Acxa.

Then Acxa looked at her dazed. “Y-yes I'm fine.”replied Acxa. Then Veronica gave her a subtle smile and left the room.Acxa then unlocked her phone and stared at herself on her camera app.Then she looked at her earrings that Veronica had got her from the space mall a long time ago,which she was still wearing.Then she sighed and put away her phone.

———————-

*5 hours later in a Blade of Marmora ship* Acxa was now back with the Blade of Marmora,and she was sitting in the back of the ship,using her phone. Then Ezor and Sethris came walking by. 

“Oh hey,Acxa.”said Ezor. “Hello,Ezor,Zethrid.”said Acaxa looking up from her phone. “What are you doing sitting all the way back here?”asked Zethrid. 

“Because I needed some time to myself.For some reason,whenever I’ve seen Veronica lately,I start to get a slight stomach ache.And my face feels inexplicably warm,but when I was at her house today,those feelings escalated a little bit.”said Acxa.

“Maybe you have the flu.”said Ezor. “Ezor,she just said that she doesn’t feel good whenever she’s around Veroinca.How could she be sick whenever she’s only around her?”said Zethrid.

“Maybe..she’s allergic to Veronica.”said Ezor. “Humans can’t give you allergies.And besides,I would’ve felt this way years ago if I was allergic to Veronica.”said Acxa.

Then Keith came walking by them. “Hey guys,what’s going on here?”asked Keith as he stopped walking and was standing next to Ezor and Zethrid.

“Nothing much.Acxa just admitted that she feels sick whenever she’s been around Veronica lately.”said Zethrid. “I never said I was sick.All I said was that my face gets warm and my stomach aches whenever I see Veronica.”said Acxa.

“Yeah,which means you’re sick.”said Ezor as Keith had a look of realization because he knew what was wrong with Acxa.

“Zethrid,Ezor,can you guys please leave Acxa and I alone for a bit? I..have to talk to her about something.”said Keith.

“Meh,alright.Wanna go get a bite to eat,Ezor?”asked Zethrid to Ezor. “Sure.”replied Ezor,then she and Zethrid walked away from Acxa and Keith while Acxa watched them.

“What do you need to talk about,Keith?”asked Acxa now looking at Keith. “You obviously.”said Keith as he sat next to her. “What do you mean?”asked Acxa.

“Acxa,I think I might know why you’ve been feeling weird around Veronica.” “You do? What is the reason?”

“Well..I don’t know how to explain it properly,but let’s just say I was going through the same thing you were.” “Really?”

“Yeah.It happened with Lance.For some reason,I would feel all warm and mushy inside,but in a good way.And I didn’t realize this at first,but what I was feeling wasn’t a sickness,it was a crush.And I think that the reason why you’re feeling weird around Veronica..is because you possibly have a crush on her.”said Keith as Acxa’s eyes widened with shock.

“You’re right,Keith.It all makes sense now.I-I have developed a crush on Veronica.”said Acxa as she got up and turned her body around to not face Keith.

“I know that it can be a lot to process,so I’ll give you some time to yourself if you want.”said Keith as he put his hand on Acxa’s shoulder. “Thank you,but I don’t want any time alone. I do however need some time to mentally process this information.”said Acxa as she turned her head around to look at Keith.

“No problem.If you need me I’ll be in the front of the ship.”said Keith as he took his hand off of Acxa and walked away from her as Acxa turned the rest of her body around to watch him leave.

Then Acxa took out her phone and pulled up a photo of a smiling Veronica,which made Acxa smile warmly at it.


	12. Pet sitter

*At Shiro’s house* Shiro was sitting in the living room couch m,readidna newspaper and drinking coffee in his pajamas.Then Curtis came walking by.

“Now why aren’t you dressed for work?”asked Curtis as he stood in front of Shiro. “Oh,I haven’t told you yet? I just got an email last night saying that I got the day off.I've been working pretty hard lately,so the Garrison decided to give me a little break.”said Shiro.

“Well that’s nice,So what are you gonna do on your day off?”asked Curtis as he sat down next to Shiro. “Absolutely nothing,I deserve this.”said Shiro as he put his coffee mug and newspaper down on the coffee table in front of him and then rested his feet on it and folded his arms as he closed his eyes.

“Well,I’m going to work now.I'll be back later,Mr.Absolutely nothing.”said Curtis as he got up and walked away. “Yeah,see ya.”said Shiro waving as Curtis left.Them he continued to relax.

——————-

*45 minutes later*Shiro was on his phone and still sitting on the couch.Then he heard someone knock on the door.Then he got up and walked over to the front and opened the door.

“Hello,Shiro.”said Coran with the space mice in his palms. “Coran,hey,what are you doing here? with the space mice?”asked Shiro as the mice waved at him.

“I hope you don’t mind,but I was wondering if you could pet sit the nice for a couple of vargas.They usually just stay at the castle,but it somehow got infested with bugs last night.So I called the exterminators and they need some time to you know,clear all the bugs out.”said Coran.

“Say no more.I wouldn’t mind looking after them at all.”said Shiro. “That’s great.Now run along my little cuties.”said Coran as he placed the mice onto the ground and they ran into the house while Shiro and Coran watched them.

“Well,I’ll be back in a little bit.Have fun.”said Coran as he turned around and walked away to the ship he came in as Shiro watched him.

Then he headed in issue while he closed the door behind him. The space mice were now on the kitchen table eagerly waiting for Shiro.

“Alright now,who’s ready to spend the day with your favorite space dad?”said Shiro as he approached the mice.Then the mice squeaked and jumped for joy.Then Platt’s stomach growled because he was hungry.

“Aww,are you hungry?”asked Shiro. Then Platt nodded. “Don’t worry,I’ll get you something to eat.”said Shiro as he walked over to the fridge,and opened it. “Let’s see here.Do you guys like..Gouda?”asked Shiro as he took out a slice of Gouda cheese and walked back over to the mice to show it to them.

Then Platt squeaked with happiness again and took the cheese from Shiro’s hand.Then he and the other mice began to eat it. “This looks like it’s gonna be easier than I thought.”said Shiro,then he went back to the living room couch.

——————

*10 minutes later* The mice had finished eating the cheese and they were laying on their backs,while Chulatt was laying belly down on top of Platt.

Shiro was still just sitting on the couch.Then he heard someone knock on the door again. “Huh,wonder who that could be this time”said Shiro As he got up and walked to the door again.

Then he opened it. “Hey Shiro.”said Pidge as Bae Bae was with her. “Pidge,what are you doing here? With your dog?”asked Shiro as he pointed at Bae Bae.

“Bae Bae? Yeah that’s kinda why I’m here.Could you please watch her for the day?Our usual pet sitter had to cancel last minute because of a cold.”asked Pidge.Then the space mice came over and ran onto Pidge’s shoulders as she giggled.

“And it also looks like you have some company over.”said Pidge. “*sigh* Alright,Pidge,I’ll look after her.”said Shiro. “Thank you so much,Shiro.I promise I’ll make it up to you,now Bae Bae,be good for Shiro ok? Bye now.”said Pidge as the space mice ran down back to the ground and she hugged Shiro.Then she walked away as she waved goodbye.

“Bye Pidge.Cmon Bae Bae..and mice.”said Shiro as he,Bae Bae and the mice went inside the house. “Ok,so now I’m taking care of a dog.No big deal.”said Shiro as the movie ran to the living room and Bae Bae was walking behind Shiro.

When he got to the living room,the mice were already on the couch,waiting for the Shiro.Then he sat down next to them,as Bae Bae also sat on the couch.

———————-

*30 minutes later* Everyone was still on the couch,and they were watching T.V. now.Then there was another knock on the door. “Man,again?”said Shiro slightly annoyed,then he got up again and went to the front door to open it again.

“Hi,”said Lance with Kaltenecker on a leash. “Oh,hey Lance.”said Shiro. “I know this is last minute,but could you watch Kaltenecker for me today? One of the cows threw up all over the stable this morning and there’s no one else to put her so-” 

“I don’t if I could do that,Lance.I'm already looking after the space mice and Pidge’s dog.So a whole cow is just-”Then Lance gave Shiro a pouty look as his pupils got big and quivered his lips.

“Fine,I’ll watch your cow.Just stop doing that face would ya?”said Shiro. “Yes,thanks,Shiro.I'll be back later today.”said Lance giving Shiro Kaltenecker’s leash then he began to walk away from them.

“Wait,where am I supposed to put her?!”asked Shiro. “I don’t know! That’s not my problem to figure out!”replied Lance.Then Shiro watched Lance go back to the van that he and Kaltenecker came in,and he left.

“Ok,I’ll just put you in the driveway.”said Shiro, taking Kaltenecker to the driveway. “Now you stay here while I go see if any of the other pets wanna come out here to keep you company.”said Ahiro after he reached the driveway.Then Kaltenecker mooed.

“Uh...ok.”said Shiro as he was already at the door about to go back inside.The space mice and Bae Bae were still on the couch watching T.V.. “Hey guys,wanna go outside?”asked Shiro. Then Bae Bae barker and the mice shaked their heads. “Ok I’m taking that as a no.Well if any of you need me,I’ll be outside.”said Shiro,then he heard another knock on the door.

Then he groaned and went back to the door,and opened it again. Outside was Keith in his blade of Marmora suit and Kosmo.

“Let me guess,Keith.You need me to watch Kosmo.Well I'm already taking care of a dog,a cow,and four space mice,so what’s your excuse?” asked Shiro,provoked.

“Uhh..you’re most likely not gonna like this but..I heard that you were taking care of everyone’s pets today so..”said Keith as Shiro had an annoyed face.

“I’m just gonna go now.I'll be back at 1900 hours..bye.”said Keith,then he walked back to the spaceship he came from. “Great,now I have a space wolf to look-”Then Kosmo teleported.

“Uh oh.”said Shiro,then Kaltenecker mooed while still standing in the driveway.Then Shiro went over there to see her and also saw Kosmo with her.

“Man,this is gonna be a hectic day.”said Shiro 

——————-

*4 hours later* Shiro was on the living room couch,watching T.V..Plachu and Chulatt were dancing on the dining room table with Bae Bae watching them,while Platt and Chuchule were on the driveway outside also dancing with both Kosmo and Kaltenecker watching them.

“Man.who knew space mice could do all the work for you?”said Shiro. “Ooh,the cooking channel.Don't mind if I do.”said Shiro holding the remote in his hand and looking at the TV guide on the T.V..Then he clicked on the cooking channel.

——————

*30 minutes later* Curtis had come home in his car and saw Kaltenecker,Kosmo,Platt,and Chuchule still on the driveway. “What the?”said Curtis as he parked on the side of the road near the house.Then he got out and headed to the front door while looking at the pets.Then he went inside.

“Shiro,I’m home.And also,why is there a cow,a blue wolf,and mice on our driveway?”asked Curtis to Shiro as he walked to the living room.Then he saw the rest of the pets in the dining room. “And why is there a dog and more mice in the dining room?”asked Curtis as he stood next to the couch Shiro was on,as Shiro had a surprised expression.

“Oh,well,it’s a kinda a long story.You see first Coran came and dropped off all the space mice,then Pidge came and dropped off her dog Bae Bae.Then Lance dropped off the cow,Kaltenecker,then Keith dropped off the space wolf,Kosmo.So basically I became a last minute pet sitter.”said Shiro as he stood up.

“Ok,but shouldn’t you,you know,pet sit the pets instead of watching T.V.?”asked Curtis. “Yeah technically.But the mice are entertaining the rest of the pets,there are space mice after all.”said Shiro.

“Wow,ok then.Im honestly more surprised that the house hasn’t been destroyed yet.”said Curtis. “Or any creature hasn’t been eaten.”said Shiro.

Then Curtis chuckled. “So,how long until their owners come pick them up?” “A couple more hours,say,wanna watch the mice perform?”asked Shiro.

“I don’t know,am I married to someone named Takashi Shirogane?”asked Curtis while smirking ,then Shiro smirked back.

——————

*15 minutes later* Shiro,Curtis and all of the pets were now outside watching all four of the space mice doing an acrobatic dance.Shiro and Curtis were sitting on orange pop up chairs while eating their own individual bowls of popcorn while the other pets stood.

“Man,who knew mice could be entertainers?”said Curtis,then he ate some more popcorn from his bowl. “I know.They used to do stuff like this all the time back when I was a paladin in space.”said Shiro then he also ate popcorn from his bowl.

Then Kaltenecker mooed as Curtis got startled,and looked at her. “I am..glad you’re liking the show too,'' said Curtis nervously.Then Shiro looked at them and chuckled.


	13. Fun at Pidge’s

*At the Holt house* Pidge,Lance,and Hunk were on the living room couch,watching an action movie on T.V.. “Alright Pidge,we’re leaving now.”said Sam as he and Colleen walked behind the couch.

“Yeah yeah,go have fun.Now don’t disturb me.”said Pidge while watching the movie. “Katie Holt,properly say goodbye to us right now.And look at us instead of the T.V..”said Colleen. “*sigh* goodbye mom and dad,I love you both.”said Pidge sarcastically looking at her parents.

“Let’s just leave her,honey.We’ll be back in a little bit,have fun you guys.”said San as he and Colleen headed to the door and left the house.

“Bye.”said Pidge looking back at the T.V.. “That was a rude way of saying “bye” to your parents.”said Hunk as he was still looking at the T.V.. “It’s fine,Hunk,they’re like that all the time.”said Pidge. “So where’d they go anyway?”asked Lance.

“I don’t know.Some italian restaurant they said they made dinner reservations for,”responded Pidge. “And where did Matt go?”asked Hunk.

“He’s at the Garrison doing some Garrison work.”responded Pidge. “Ok.”said Hunk.Then they all continued to watch the movie for the next moment.Then Lance started to get bored.

“Ok,now I’m bored.” “What are you talking about?We’re in the middle of watching a movie,”said Hunk. “Yeah,but I’ve seen this movie like a thousand times already.Spoiler alert,she dies and they become a couple.”said Lance pointing to the T.V..

“Aww man.”said Hunk. “Since you apparently don’t wanna watch the movie anymore,what do you wanna do,Lance.”asked Pidge as she took the remote from beside her and turned off the T.V..

“Hmm,I could eat something.”said Lance. “Ok.Would you like to go out somewhere to eat?”asked Pidge. “Yeah,I do.How we go to..Nicky’s steakhouse?”asked Lance,smiling.

“That steak house where they serve their briskets with Mac 'n cheese? I love that place.We have to go there tonight.”said Pidge.

“Oh no no no no no no,have you guys forgotten that you’re in the presence of a well-known,and talented chef? I can easily make you guys better food than any crummy restaurant.Especially Nicky’s steakhouse.”said Hunk as he stood up from the couch.

Then Pidge and Lance looked at him expressionless. “They got free cornbread.”said Lance.Then Hunk looked at him in awe. “I’m in.”

———————

*20 minutes later* Hunk,Pidge,and Lance had just arrived at Nicky’s steakhouse,and were waiting for someone to seat them.

“Man,look at this place.Don't you just love it?”said Lance looking around while his hands were on his hips. “Yep,smells just like barbecue and happiness.”said Pidge.

“It smells like a pigsty in here.”said Hunk,then Lance and Pidge looked at him with annoyed faces.Then a dark-skinned male worker came up to the front. “Hello there,welcome to Nicky’s steakhouse,how may I help you?”he asked.

“Hi,table for three please?”asked Pidge while stepping up to the worker.Then the worker took some menus from behind him that were in a big,black container.

“Ok then,follow me please.”he said then he began walking as everyone else followed him.Then they stopped at a booth. “Here is your booth.”said the worker as everyone sat down. “Someone will be here shortly with the water and cornbread.”he said as he put down the menus on the table.

“Ok,thank you.”said Lance as everyone grabbed a menu as the worker walked away,Then they all looked inside the menus. “Pass.Thus food sounds like garbage.”said Hunk as he closed his menu. 

“Seriously? You couldn’t have gone at least 5 minutes with complaining about something here?”said Pidge. “What? All I’m saying is that this food could sound a bit more appetizing.”said Hunk.

“Ok,Mr.fancy chef,let us know when you do find something appetizing.”said Lance as he and Pidge then both closed their menus.Then a familiar auburn haired waitress can over with a basket of corn I and a pitcher of water on a tray.

“Hello there,I’m Tasha and I’ll be your waitress tonight and-I LOVE YOU GUYS!YOU'RE MY HEROES AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I’M GONNA THE WAITRESS OF THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON TONIGHT-”said Tasha excitingly as she put the cornbread on the table then she was pouring the water into the empty glasses that were already on the table.

“Woah woah woah,weren’t you my waitress at Crazy burger?”asked Lance interjecting Tasha. “Wait,you actually remember me,Lance?”asked Tasha.

“Of course I remember you.You jumped on our table and practically flirted with my date.And I heard that you also chased him in a grocery store.”said Lance. “Wait,this was the girl who went nuts over Keith?”asked Pidge.

“I SURE DID GO NUTS OVER KEITH! IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE,OK BUB?!” screamed Tasha as she got really close to Pidge’s face.

“Uh..ok.”replied Pidge nervously. “Good.”said Tasha calmly as she backed away from Pidge. “So...you don’t work at Crazy burger anymore?”asked Hunk.

“Oh no I still work there.I just have a lot of part time waiter jobs.I work at Simon’s,Trime modern eats,N.Y. Deli,Basil 15,Zatara,and Suki sushi.”said Tasha. “Wow,that’s a lot of jobs.”said Hunk.

“Look,Sasha,we know what we wanna order already,so can we do that so you can leave us alone?”asked Lance,annoyed. “My name is Tasha,and fine,what would you all like to eat tonight?”asked Tasha,taking out her notepad and pen.

“Can I have the brisket combo with fries and mac ‘n’ cheese?”said Lance as Tasha wrote down what he said. “And I’ll have the same thing.But with coleslaw instead of fries.”said Pidge.Then she looked at Hunk.

“Hunk,what do you want?” “*sigh* Just get me a house salad.”said Hunk,as Tasha was finishing writing down their orders. “Alright then,your food should be here shortly.”said Tasha,then she gave Lance a dirty look and walked away.

“You seemed a bit agitated.”said Pidge to Lance. “Well,she’s annoying ok? And absolutely crazy too.”said Lance,then he took a piece of cornbread from the basket and ate it aggressively.

“She doesn’t seem crazy.She was just excited to meet us since she’s a fan,which I don’t mind at all. And besides,all girls go crazy over their crushes.”said Hunk as he also took some cornbread from the basket and took a bite of it.

“Man,this cornbread is delicious.” “Hunk,I don’t think Lance was upset at Tasha because she’s annoying or crazy.It must be because of the fact that she’s annoying and crazy around his man.”said Pidge slyly as she also took cornbread.

“No..maybe..yes.”said Lance. “Relax,Lance,Keith knows how to take care of himself.Especially from obsessive fangirls.”said Pidge. “I guess you are right there,Pidge.”said Lance as he then took another bite of cornbread.

“Oh man,this is good.”Then Pidge also took another bite and after she swallowed,she sighed with delight.

——————-

*30 minutes later* The food had come out and everyone was just about done eating. “Man,this place can never disappoint.”said Lance. “I know.And the briskets were extra juicy today.”said Pidge.

“It’s a shame that you never ordered it,Hunk.Because you were missing out.”said Lance to Hunk. “Uh,no it’s not a shame.I was completely satisfied with my salad thank you very much.”said Hunk.

“Ok,but you’re gonna regret it later.”said Pidge. “Whatever.Let’s just pay already so we can leave.”said Hunk.

“Ok,as soon as our kooky waitress comes back with the bill we can pay and leave.”said Lance. “Did you just call me kooky?”asked Tasha standing next to Lance as Lance got startled.

“Uh,hi there,Tasha,and no I didn’t call you kooky.I was talking about another waitress.She has green glasses,short black hair,and acts kinda weird.”said Lance. “You mean Lacey? I know right,she’s super weird.Anyways,I have your bill right here,and you can pay whenever you’re ready.”said Tasha as she placed their bill down on the table.

“Oh,and one more thing.”Then she took out her phone. “Say “voltron” '' “Voltron.”said Pidge,Hunk,and Lance simultaneously as they looked at Tasha’s phone and smiled.Then Tasha took the picture. “Perfect,now have a great rest of your day.”said Tasha as she put away her phone and then she walked away.

“Oh my gosh,she actually fell for your excuse,Lance,”said Pidge. “Yeah,and who knew there was actually a girl with green glasses and black hair that acts weird,”said Lance.

“Y’all ready to go back to Pidge’s house?”asked Hunk, “Yeah,let’s do it.”said Lance as he took the bill,glanced at it,and then pulled out a 50 dollar bill from his pocket and put it on the table.Then he and the other left the booth.

————————

*30 minutes later* Everyone was on the porch and Lance and Pidge were sitting in the two chairs while Hunk was sitting on the ground in between them. “No wonder you and Keith love watching these things.They're radiant.”said Pidge to Lance.

“I know.They truly are magnificent to look at aren’t they?”said Lance solemnly. “You know what would be even more magnificent? If I had a chair to sit on,”said Hunk irritated.

“You’re fine,Hunk,this porch isn’t even dirty.”said Lance. “Oh yeah,then why did I just see a cockroach?”asked Hunk.

“Because we’re outside,”replied Pidge.Then the three of them continued to look at the sunset for a couple more seconds.

“Man.Remember the good old times? Back when we were all students at the Garrison,and before we became paladins of Voltron.When it was just the three of us having goofy adventures together?”said Pidge.

“Yeah,I do.We did have some good times.But were making new ones too.And I personally think that they’re better than ever.”said Lance.

Then they all proceeded to look at the wonderful sunset occurring.


	14. Speaking out

*On a blade of Marmora ship* “Wait,so you’re saying that you have feelings for Veronica?”asked Zethrid to Acxa as they were sitting in the back of the ship along with Ezor.

“That’s what Keith clarified,yes.”said Acxa. “Well,when do you plan on telling her?”asked Ezor. “Telling who?”asked Acxa.

“Veronica of course.You have to tell her how you feel.” “Ezor,I can’t do that! Or at least not now.I would like to tell her when I'm ready.”said Acxa.Then Zethrid and Ezor just stared at Acxa.

“So,when’s that?”asked Zethrid. “I don’t know,days,weeks,months.But I would appreciate it if you two would stop pestering me about it. Because I already feel pressured enough.”said Acxa as she stood up.

Then she turned around and walked away. “Did we do something wrong?”asked Ezor. “Nah,don’t worry.Acxa is gonna be fine,or I think she’ll be.”said Zethrid.

Acxa was walking through the ship halls provoked.While she faced her head down.Then Keith who was on his tablet and leaning against the wall looked up and saw Acxa from afar.

“You alright Acxa?”asked Keith. Then Acxa looked up at him and gasped as she kept walking. “Yeah I’m alright,Keith.Why do you ask?”asked Acxa as she walked up to Keith.

“I don’t know.You just looked upset.”responded Keith. “Well,I am a bit distressed about my newfound...feelings.”said Acxa nervously. “Wanna talk about it?”asked Keith.Then Acxa nodded.Then Keith turned off his tablet and just held it in his hand.

“I feel like I’m being pressured to say my true feelings to Veronica.Because Zethrid and Ezor asked me when I’m gonna tell her,but honestly,I’m not even sure if I want to do that.It could dissolve our friendship,or ruin it.So I’m just feeling confused at this point,because I’m not sure what to do.”said Acxa.

“Look Acxa,it’s your decision on whether you wanna tell Veronica or not,and when you wanna tell her.So there’s no reason for you to feel pressured by anyone,and the Acxa I know wouldn't let anything worry her,or doubt herself.”said Keith.

“Thank you Keith,but even if I do confess,I’m still uncertain about what will happen to our friendship afterwards.Or if we’ll even still have one.”said Acxa.

“Don’t worry about it.No matter Veronica reacts,you two will always be friends,..trust me.”said Keith and he put his hand on Acxa’s shoulder,as Acxa looked at him in awe.

“I suppose you are right,Keith..I’m then I’ll tell Veronica my feelings as soon as I'm ready.”said Acxa.


	15. Switched roles

*On Altea* Everyone was on the living room couch in the castle.And all of them except Shiro were on their phones.

“So,isn’t this nice? We’re all together,in this castle,as one big happy voltron family.”said Shiro. “Uh...guys.”said Shiro.

As Coran continued using his phone while Hunk did the same.Pidge was playing a game,and Lance wrapped Keith in the shoulder to take a selfie with him.Then Shiro had an annoyed face.

“Ok,are all of you just gonna sit on your phones all day? Because I’d like it if we can do something productive.”said Shiro as he stood up.Then everyone looked at him.

“Oh hey,Shiro.”said Hunk. “You guys are too caught up in your phones and I would like to have a decent,verbal conversation.Now put those things away.”said Shiro,then everybody else put their phones down.

“Ok,dad.”said Lance. “Shiro does make a point,Lance. We’re all together in this room,so we shouldn’t be on our electronics too much.And besides,there’s something I want to show you all.”said Coran.

“What is it?”asked Keith. “Just follow me.”said Coran as he got up and he began to leave while everyone else also got up and followed him.

—————

*3 minutes later* Everyone was now walking through the halls of the castle.Then Coran looked to his right and walked over to a door he saw. 

“We’re here.”said Coran as he then opened the door where he and the others went inside. “Coran,you just led us to a room with absolutely nothing.”said Pidge.

“What are you talking about? There’s a sofa,and a mirror,and some kind of hair dryer.”said Hunk pointing around the room.

“Ah,but Hunk,that is not a hairdryer.It’s the thing I wanted to show you all.”said Coran as he walked over to it. “Behold,the opposite-nator.”said Coran holding the invention.Then everyone looked weirded out.

“We’re not the best at naming things,alright?”said Coran. “So,what does it do?”asked Shiro. “Well it’s pretty self-explanatory.Anything that gets zapped by this baby,turns into its opposite.”said Coran.

“Like if it zapped a dirty plate,it’ll turn into a clean plate?”asked Pidge. “Exactly.Now I gotta go use the littles men’s room.Make yourselves at home,I’ll be right back.”said Coran as he walked to the door then he left.

“Man,this feels good.Takes me back to the good old times here in the castle.Pidge would be studying new alien artifacts.Hunk would be cooking in the kitchen.Shiro would..well,do Shiro stuff.Keith would fight with swords in the training room or be looking at swords in his bedroom.And I would be playing video games and….be taller than Keith.And I’m pretty sure that I’m still taller than him.”said Lance as he,Keith,and Pidge sat on the sofa while Shiro and Hunk stood around it,as Lance then stood up with his hands on his hips.

Then Keith stood up as well and looked at the top of Lance’s head. “Uhh...we’re like the same height now.”said Keith as Lance’s eyes widened.

“What?”said Lance then he compared his and Keith’s height with his hand. “When did that happen?”asked Lance.

“Hey guys,check out the opposite-nator.”said Hunk holding the opposite-nator. “Hunk,I wouldn’t be touching that thing if I were you.”said Pidge.

“Oh c’mon,I’ll be fine.It’s not like I’ll zap anyone or anything.”said Hunk as he accidentally pressed a button that zapped Keith.Then everyone stared at him in shock.

“Uh oh.”said Hunk. “Hunk,did you seriously just hi-wait,why does my voice sound different?”asked Keith.

“I think I know why:”said Shiro.Then Keith lifted her arm and gasped. “What the quiznak is going-”said Keith as she got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at it and saw herself as a girl.

“AH! I’m a girl?!”said Keith,panicking,then she turned herself around to look at her appearance more. “Hunk, this is all your fault!” shouted Keith as she turned around and pointed at Hunk,who was still holding the opposite-nator.

“No,it’s the opposite-nator’s fault!” said Hunk. “Yeah but you’re the one who pressed it!”said Keith. “Ok,you technically are right.But I-” “It was your fault,period!”shouted Keith.

“Oh relax,Keith,it was just an accident.And besides,I think you look pretty hot as a girl.So,Keith,are you from outer space because you are out of their world.”said Lance as he walked up to Keith.

Then Keith punched him in the stomach.and took his arm and bent it to his back. “I may be a girl now.But I’m still capable of breaking your arm like a twig.”said Keith as Lance choked.

“And by the way,start using different pick up lines would ya?”said Keith as he let go of Lance and faced Keith again. “Geez,you could’ve just-”said Lance,then he started smirking.

“Uhh,are you ok?”asked Keith. “Yeah,I’m better than ok,cuz I’m taller than you now,ha!”said Lance as Keith slightly blushed.Then Coran came back to the room.

“I’m back.Say did-ahh!”said Coran as he saw Hunk. “Hunk,what are you doing with my invention?! Get your greasy hands off it!”said Coran as he took the opposite-nator away from Hunk and put it back where it was before.

“And where did Keith go? and who is this girl that looks like him?”asked Coran as he noticed Keith. “Actually Coran.this girl is Keith.”said Shiro.

“Yeah.Hunk stupidly zapped him with your machine thing.”said Pidge. “It was an accident ok? And should we really be calling Keith “Keith” now that he’s a girl?”asked Hunk.

“You’re right,Hunk.We should give Keith a new name,since obviously that’s a boy's name.”said Pidge. “Ooh,let’s do Keitha.”said Lance.

“Keitha? you’ve gotta be joking.”said Keith. “I like it,especially because Keitha’s an actual name.”said Pidge. “I like it too,”said Shiro. “Yeah it’s cool.”said Hunk. “A cute name for a cute girl.”said Coran. “Oh c’mon,seriously? And I’m not cute.So Coran,do you know how to change me back or not?”asked Keitha.

“I do fortunately.But-” “But what?” “But the opposite-nator can’t change you back.A drink will,but-” “But what?” “But..I haven’t made it yet.”

“K,no big deal.How long does it take to make this drink?”asked Keith with her arms crossed. “Three hours.”replied Coran. “Three hours! Ughh I’m gonna be like this for a while.”complained Keitha.

——————-

*20 minutes later*Coran had left to make the drink from Keitha.While she and Lance were on the sofa,and everyone else stood around the room.

Keitha was on Finstagram,then she went to the camera app and looked at herself on it. “Ugh,how long has Coran been gone? It’s been forever.”complained Keitha.

“Keitha,it’s only been 15 minutes.”said Lance who was also on his phone. “Well it feels like it’s been way longer than that.And don’t call me Keitha,I hate that name.”said Keitha.

“But I’m the one who came up with it,Keitha.”said Lance as he put his arm around her. “Get your hand off me.”said Keitha as she slapped Lance’s hand that he put around her. “Ok.”replied Lance as he quickly moved his hand away.

Then he looked around the room and saw everyone on their phones,including Keitha.Then he discretely got up,and carefully walked over to the opposite-nator.Then he picked it up and observed it.

Then Shiro glanced at him. “Lance,what are you doing?”asked Shiro. “Just re-positioning the opposite-nator.It looked out of place.”said Lance. 

“Then why are you still holding it?”asked Shiro. “Uhhhh.” “Just put that thing down,Lance,you don’t even know how to use it.”

“Pfft,please.Have you even met me? I will be absolutely,completely-”Then Lance accidentally pressed a button while the opposite-mayor was facing him,and he zapped himself as everyone looked.Then Lance also became a girl before she knew it.

Then everyone stared at him in shock. “What?...I’m a girl aren’t I?”asked Lance. “Yep.”replied Hunk.Then Lance looked down at her body.

“Ah! I am a girl,stupid opposite machine or that this thing is called.”said Lance holding out the opposite-nator. “Ok,I’m just gonna put this thing away before anyone else turns themself into a girl..or a boy.”said Shiro taking the opposite-nator from Lance,then Lance walked over to the other side of the room.

“Well well well,looks like we’re both girls now.”said Keitha as she walked over to Lance with her arms crossed. “Yeah,I can see that thank you very much,”said Lance,then she compared heights with Keitha with her hand.

“Aw man,and we’re the same height again.Whatever,at least my hair is longer than yours.”said Lance. “Ok,since Lance is now also a girl,let’s call you...Lana.”said Hunk.

“Lana McClain huh?” I like it.”said Lana. “And your ship name will be Klana,how neat is that?”said Pidge. “Super neat.”said Lana. “No,it’s not neat.You guys actually managed to come up with a ship name worse than Klance.”said Keitha.

“C’mon,Lana,let’s go tell Coran that you turned into a girl too so he can make more of that drink or whatever.”said Keitha as she grabbed Lana’s wrist as they walked towards the door and left as everyone watched them leave.

“I wonder what I would look like as a girl,”said Hunk. “Don’t even think about it.”said Shiro. “Aww.”said Hunk looking down at the floor depressingly.

Meanwhile,Coran was in a separate room in the castle,reading a remedy book with a beaker of a purple liquid and other chemicals next to him. 

“Let’s see,one tablespoon of liquid peroxide.”said Coran as he took the tablespoon beside him and dipped it in a small container of white powder,scooped it,and dumped it into the beaker.Then someone knocked on the door.

“Hey Coran,how’s that drink coming along?”asked Keitha peeking inside the room from outside the door. “It’s going very smoothly.This baby should be complete in a couple of hours.”said Coran.

“That’s great.But can you make another batch of that stuff too? Lance also got turned into a girl.”said Keitha as she opened the door and she and Lana went inside. “Wha-is that Lance..as a girl?”asked Coran shocked.

“Yeah,I may have accidentally touched the opposite-nator,and I may have accidentally turned myself into a girl.Oh and my name as a girl is Lana.”said Lana.

“Oh,well it’s no big deal.I can always make more,and that will take six hours.”said Coran.

“Six hours?!”shouted Keitha and Lana simultaneously. “You said that the drink takes three hours to make.”said Keitha. 

“Yes,a drink for one person takes three hours.Now there’s two of you that need to go back to your old selves.Meaning that it will now take twice the amount of time.”said Coran. “That’s a lot,Lance.Bow I have to stay a girl for even longer.”said Keitha.

“What are you blaming me? Hunk was the one who zapped you in the first place,and I go by Lana ok?”said Lana. “Lance,Lana,tomato,tomahto,whatever.The point is that I wanna be a boy again,because being a girl stinks.”said Keitha.Then she and Lana were simultaneously arguing.

“I mean how do girls tolerate hair this long? And of course girls like Pidge gave short hair ,but how come I never got short hair? Also girls or physically weaker than boys,which also stinks.” said Keitha. “What are you talking about? With your mullet you practically were already a girl.And I find that lady statement offensive,since you know,we have friends who are girls.”said Lana.

“Ok ok,you two can bicker outside,I got drinks to produce.”said Coran pushing them outside the room into the halls.Then he slammed the door on them.

“Sooo,what do we do now?”asked Lana. “Wanna go back to the others?”asked Keitha. “Sure I guess,it’s not like we have anything better to do,”said Lana then she and Keitha began to walk back.

———————

*3 minutes later* Keitha and Lana come back into the room,and Pidge was on her phone on the sofa while Hunk and Shiro were playing cards on the table that the opposite-nator was on.Then Pidge looked up from her phone.

“”Oh look guys,Klana can back.”said Pidge as she stared back at her phone. “Please don’t call us that,”said Keitha. “But babeee,I love Klana,it’s so cute.”whined Lana.

“Well I don’t so please-wait? Did you just call me babe?”asked Lana. “No,Keitha and Lance are dating.WE’RE KEITHA AND LANA!And don’t ever call me babe again.”shouted Keitha.

“Ok ok,I get it,you’re upset that we got turned into girls,but’s Coran’s gonna fix us ok? Just be patient.”said Lana as she put her hands on Lana’s shoulders.

“*sigh* fine.”said Keith. “But since you guys are gonna stay like that for a while,we need to get you some new clothes.Because the ones you have on,aren’t very feminine.”said Pidge as she stood in front of Lana and Keitha.

“So let’s go shopping boys,or should I say girls.”


	16. Back to normal

*45 minutes later at the space mall on earth* Keitha,Lana,and Pidge had just arrived at the mall to pick out outfits for Keitha and Lana.

“Pidge,this is pointless,What we’re wearing is completely irrelevant.”said Keitha as she and the others were walking. “I agree.And besides,what do you know about girls' fashion? You dress like-”said Lana,then she stopped talking as Pidge looked at her confusingly.

“A well-rounded,average woman.”said Lana as she then gave Pidge a big smile. “Mm-hm.”said Pidge,raising her eyebrow.Then they stopped at a story and stood in front of it.

“Here we are,”said Pidge. “And since I obviously can’t pick out your clothes by myself.I called a couple friends to help me out.”Then Romelle,Rizavi,and Leifsdottir all came up from the other side of the store. “Hello.”said Rizavi. “Hi there.”said Romelle.

“Uhh Pidge? What are these girls doing here?”asked Lana. “Duhh,Pidge just said why we’re here.We got some outfits to pick out for Keitha and Lana.”said Rizavi as Keitha and Lana made bashful expressions.

“So Pidge told you all what happened?”asked Keitha. “Every last detail.”said Leifsdottir. “So let’s get shopping.”said Romelle.

—————

*15 minutes later* The girls had gone inside the store and picked out clothes for Lana and Keitha,and they tried out all the options.And they were satisfied with the last set of outfits.

“Thank you.”said Pidge to the cashier as she and everyone else were purchasing the clothes.Then they walked away.

“Man,these clothes are actually quite nice.”said Keitha looking down at her new outfit. “Your welcome.”said Romelle. “It was our pleasure.You know the first time us biological girls went shopping together,was with Allura.”said Rizavi.

“Oh yeah,you guys came here to pick out an outfit for her to wear on our first date.”said Lana. “Yes that is correct.And it was also your only date with her.”said Leifsdottir.

“Well of course that was their only date.We had a ten thousand year intergalactic war to finish.”said Keitha. “Right,we all didn’t have much time to do personal things.”said Romelle.

“Well besides Clear day.”said Rizavi.Then she had a frown on her face as she was looking down.

“I miss her.” “We all do..but we can always go see her again.”said Lana as she and everyone else stopped walking and stood still.

“What do you mean?”asked Leifsdottir. “Oh,I haven’t told you guys yet?Well except you Romelle,you already know.”said Lana. “Know what?”asked Rizavi.

“Lance can interact with Allura whenever he wants now.”said Romelle. “Since she gave me a bit of her quintessence,I can actually talk to her again,in person.All by touching her crown,I don’t know how that works but I can.”said Lana.

“And he,or should I say she,figured it all out thanks to me stealing the crown from the janitor's closet at the Garrison in the first place.”said Romelle.Then Rizavi and Leifsdottir looked at her confusingly.

“It’s a long story.”said Romelle. “Ok,but you guys can see Allura whenever you want.Just ask me first.But when I’m not a girl ok?”said Lana. “Wow,thanks Lance-I mean Lana.”said Rizavi.

“Yes,thank you,it certainly means a lot.”said Leifsdottir. “No problem.”replied Lana.

——————-

*30 minutes later back at the castle* Shiro and Hunk were now playing cards with each other. “Go fish.”said Shiro as he put down five cards and smirked at Hunk. “Aw man,you win again.”said Hunk as he angrily put his cards down.

“What can I say? I’m a natural at cards,”said Shiro.A second later,Pidge came into the room. “Hey,Pidge,how’d the shopping go?”asked Hunk. “Great,now may I present the new and improved Keitha and Lana.”said Pidge as both Lana and Keitha came inside too.

“Dangg,you guys look great.Definite compliments your-” “Just keep your mouth shut,Hunk.”said Keitha interjecting Hunk while her arms were crossed. “Yes ma’am.”said Hunk.

“Well I also think that you both look great.”said Shiro. Thanks,Shiro.”said Keitha. “Oh so when Hunk talks,you just tell him to shut up.That is just really low,Keitha.”said Lana as she also crossed her arms.

“What do you mean?” asked Keitha. “What do you mean,what do I mean? When Shiro complimented you,you thanked him but when Hunk complimented you first,you just told him to keep his mouth shut before he could even finish talking.”said Lana.

“You know what will keep you quiet? Sticking a giant garlic knot up your hairy-” “Ok ladies,I have no idea why you two are fighting about something so stupid and meaningless.But I’m assuming it has something to do with you being inadvertently turned into girls.”said Pidge as she stood in the middle of Keitha and Lana and interjected Keitha.

“What? I’m fine being a girl.Because I know that it’s not permanent.It’s Keitha who doesn’t like it.”said Lana. “Of course I don’t like it.Do you think I like wearing theses stupid girly clothes all the time? They’re insufferable.No offense Pidge.”said Keitha. “None taken.”said Pidge.

“And I don’t understand why everyone’s been behaving differently? It’s still me.I'm still Keith,just the opposite gender.So until Coran is finally done making my drink,no one will disturb me.”said Keitha as she headed out the door and slammed the door closed.

“You mean our drinks!”shouted Lana to the door.

———————- 

*5 minutes later* Keitha was leaning against the wall in the hallway next to the room that everyone was in.Then Shiro came out. “Hey Keitha.”said Shiro. “Don’t call me that.I just want this nightmare to end already.”said Keitha as her arms were crossed.

“Ok then..want some, ice cream? Hunk brought some from earth and I’m not sure how it hasn’t melted by now.”said Shiro. “I’m lactose intolerant,remember?”said Keitha.

“Right,I remember..do you wanna come back inside?”asked Shiro. No thanks p,I’m good out here.But you should get back inside and have the ice cream before you know,it does melt.”said Keitha.

“Right,well if you need me.you know where I am.”said Shiro,then he went back inside the room and closed the door as Keitha watched him.Then she took out her phone and looked at herself in her camera app.

“Ughh,I can’t wait until I’m back to normal,I really can’t wait.”said Keitha,then she put away her phone and loudly sighed.

——————

*One hour later* Keitha was now sitting on the floor in the hallway and was using her phone.Then someone knocked on the door from the inside. “Uhh..whoever just knocked,you know you're supposed to knock from the outside,right?”said Keitha.

“Yeah,I know.But you’re the one outside and we all want you to come back in.”said Hunk as he opened the door to see Keitha. “Sorry,Hunk,But I’m gonna stay out here whether you like it or not.”said Keitha as she went back on her phone.

“But it’s not the same without you.You're seriously gonna sit here for the rest of the day until Coran finishes making your drink?”asked Hunk as he sat down next to Keitha.

“If you mean until I turn back into a boy,then yes,yes I am.”said Kethas,then she proceeds to use her phone.Then Hunk snatched it from her as he stood back up. “Hey,give that back!” said Keitha.Then Hunk got up.opened the door to the room,and threw it inside.

“Oops,I accidentally threw your phone inside.Looks like you're gonna have to go get it.”said Hunk. “Ha ha,nice try.But I’m not gonna fall for it.”said Keitha. “Ok then...hey,can I look at your knife?”asked Hunk.

You mean my blade knife?”asked Keitha as she also stood up. “Yeah that one.”replied Hunk.

“Well ok then,don’t know why you wanna see it,but here you go.Just please be careful with it.”said Keitha as she took out her blade of Marmora knife from her pocket and gave it to Hunk. “Yeah yeah ok.”said Hunk,observing the knife.

Then he threw it into the room. “Oops.” “Hunk! I told you to be careful!”shouted Keitha,then she quickly ran into the room,as everyone else inside looked at her.

“Well well well,look who decided to come back in.”said Lana who was on the sofa using her phone. “I’m not staying.I just came in here to get my phone and knife back that Hunk deliberately threw in here.”said Keitha as she picked up her phone from the floor as Hunk also came back inside and smiled sinisterly.

Then Coran also came in with glasses of a magenta beverage in both his hands. “Hello everyone.”said Coran as Keitha was picking her knife up from the floor. “Coran,aren’t you supposed to be making the drinks for Keitha and Lana?”asked Pidge.

“Yes and no,Pidge.I just finished them! and they’re here in my hands.”said Coran. “Seriously? I thought they weren’t supposed to be done for another couple hours.Did you have another pre-made batch of that stuff or something?”asked Lana as she stood up from the sofa.

“No I didn’t.Turns out this stuff takes shorter to make than I expected, I misread the instructions on the recipe for these.Whoopsie.”said Coran. “Not whoopsie.This is great.Now I can finally get back to my normal self.”said Keitha as she and Lana each took a drink from Coran’s hands,and Keitha was about to take a sip.

“Hold on,you can’t take a sip just yet.You and Lana have to drink it at the same time,because it won’t work if you don’t drink it simultaneously.”said Coran. “Well alright then,let’s just this over with.”said Lana.

“*sigh* I’m gonna miss being a girl.It was fun while it lasted but-” “Yeah yeah yeah,all good things must come to an end,now let’s drink.”said Keith,then she gulped down the drink as Lana did the same.

Then they both started to glow and after the glowing stopped a few seconds later.they err back to normal. “Ha! I’m normal again!”said Keith,smiling. “And I got short hair again,”said Lance. “Oh c’mon,your hair has always been short-wait,Lance?”said Keith looking down at himself as he blushed.

“Yeah?”asked Lance. “We’re in girls clothes!”shouted Keith. “Ahh!”screamed Lance as he also looked down at himself while blushing.Then Pidge snapped a picture of them on her phone as Keith and Lance noticed.

“It’s for the ‘gram.”said Pidge. “Pidge,you better delete that!”said Keith. “Or else what? You’ll slice me in half with your little knife.Oooh I’m so scared,and send.”said Pidge as she tapped her phone to upload the picture.

Then everyone else got a notification on their phones and they all looked at it. “Quiznak.”said Lance. “Yep.”said Keith.


	17. Wonderful night

*In Romelle’s room at the Galaxy Garrison* Romelle was sitting on her vanity stool while Rizavi was standing behind her,doing her hair.

“Thank you for volunteering to do my hair,Nadia.”said Romelle. “No problem girl,I love hair-styling.Its a actually a little hobby I like to do.But I don’t like to style my own hair,it’s too complicated.”said Rizavi.

“How about Ina? Have you ever tried doing her hair?”asked Romelle. “I asked her once,but she said no.And besides,her hair is way too short for styling.”said Rizavi,then Romelle chuckled.

“Alright,I’m finished.What do you think?”asked Rizavi after she completed Romelle’s hair,which was her classic pigtails hairstyle. Then Romelle looked at it in the mirror. “I love it!”said Romelle.

“And it goes great with my outfit for my date with Matt tonight.”said Romelle as she stood up. “I know right,Matt is gonna be amazed when he sees you.”said Rizavi with her hands on her hips.Then someone knocked on the door.

“That must be him.”said Romelle. “ I got it.”said Rizavi as she was already walking to the door.Then she opened it to reveal Matt outside. “Oh,hello,Matthew.”said Rizavi. “Hey,Nadia,do you know where Romelle is? I’m here to pick her up for our date tonight.”said Matt.

“Actually she’s right here.”said Rizavi, moving to the side so Matt could see Romelle,who was smiling warmly at him. “Well you look lovely tonight.”said Matt as he walked into the room towards Romelle.

“Thank you,and you look lovely as well,Matt.”said Romelle as Matt was now standing in front of her. “Well thank you right back.So shall we get going to our wonderland evening?”asked Matt, putting out his palm indicating he wanted Romelle to hold his hand.

“*giggle* we shall.”replied Romelle as she put her hand on top of Matt’s. “Have fun,guys.”said Rizabo as she watched Matt and Romelle leave the room.Then once they were gone,she also exited the room. “*sigh* they grow up so fast.”

—————-

*25 minutes later* Matt and Romelle had arrived at a planetarium in the Holts’ self-driving automobile.Then they both got out and watched the vehicle leave. “Huh?isn't this what you humans call a..planetarium?”asked Romelle as she and Matt looked at the building.

“Why did you take us here for our date?”asked Romelle as she then looked at Matt.who was still looking at the planetarium. “Because..when I was little,I wanted to be the first person to make contact with aliens,and that dream came true.So I wanted to..kind of reminisce that feeling of when I did accomplish my dream.”said Matt as he then looked at Romelle.

“Aww that’s nice,But you just came here for the “all you can eat corn dogs.”didn’t you?”asked Romelle. “How’d you know?”asked Matt,whiningly. “There’s a poster on that door.”said Romelle posting to the front door that had a corn dog poster on it.

“Now c’mon,I don’t want to keep our night waiting.”said Romelle Mali has her way up the stairs that led to the door.Them Matt followed her.

—————-

*10 minutes later* Matt and Romelle were following a tour guide along with some other people throughout the planted exhibit. “And this is Mercury.Its the smallest planet I’m the solar system,and it was named after the Roman deity Mercury.An orbit cycle around the sun takes about 87.97 days.”said the tour guide as everyone stood in front of a giant model of the planet mercury.

“The one next to Mercury is Venus.Now this planet is named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty,not to be confused with Aphrodite.”said the tour guide again,pointing to the giant Venus model next to Mercury.

“It’s orbit cycle takes 227.4 earth days,while it’s rotation period is 243 days.And it’s sometimes referred to as earth’s “sister planet”, because of their similar size.”said the tour guide. Then Matt noticed a corn dog cart to his left and smiled at it,so he went over to it.

“Matt?”said Romelle he noticed Matt leave,and followed him.Then Matt purchased a corn dog from the cart. “You couldn’t have waited until the tour was over to get your precious corn dog?”asked Romelle as she approached Matt,then he stared at her.

“Yeah..want a bite?”asked Matt. “Uh no thank you.Ill histamine,e a water bottle please.”said Romelle to the woman working the corn dog cart.Then she gave a bottle of water to Romelle. “Now let’s get back already.”said Romelle.

“Ughhh,do we have to? The solar system is boring.”said Matt. “Says the guide who spent a big part of his life up in space.” said Romelle. “Hey,I never intended to be up in space for that long.But can we please do something else?”asked Matt.

“Nope,we got you want you wanted,so now we get to do what I want,which is to finish that tour of the museum,now let’s go.”said Romelle as she then grabbed Matt’s wrist and started walking.

“And by the way,I didn’t technically spend a big part of my life in space.It was only for like two years.”said Matt. “Yeah yeah,you can complain later you big baby.”said Romelle. 

“But can we at least go to the kids zone later? They have building blocks shaped like stars.”asked Matt. “* sigh* sure.”said Romelle smiling.

———————

*2 ¼ hours later* Matt and Romelle had just walked out of the planetarium. “Oh man,that was a blast.”said Matt. “What are you talking about? I didn’t see any explosions.”said Romelle.

“No it’s an expression,it means you had a lot of fun.”said Matt. “Oh,well then,it was a blast.”said Romelle,sticking her fist up in the air. “So,what are we gonna do now?”

“What do you mean? I thought we were just gonna hang out at my house after.”said Matt. “Well that sounds boring,Wanna go get some dinner?”asked Romelle. “Dinner? I just had like 10 corn dogs.”said Matt as he and Romelle got into the self-driving automobile that just arrived. “It was 12 actually,and I’m hungry.Can we pick something up to eat and I can have it at your house?”

“Sure,where do you want food from?” “Hmm,do you know anywhere that has good milkshakes?”asked Romelle.

———————

*20 minutes later* They pulled up to the Holt house with an order of fries and a strawberry milkshake in Romelle’s hands. “You know,Romelle,you’re a cook,you could’ve just made yourself some fries and a shake.”said Matt.

I know,but I just don’t feel like making it tonight.”said Romelle p,then she ate a fry. “Ok,well do you wanna come inside or are you just gonna sit in here for the rest of the night and eat your food?”Matt.

“No no, I’ll go inside.”said Romelle.Then. She and Matt got out of the car and headed inside the house,where Pidge was watching T.V. In the living room.Then she looked over at the door to see who came.

“Oh hey guys,how was your date?”asked Pidge. “It was very nice.Would you like a French fry?”asked Romelle,taking a fry from her bag. “Sure.”replied Pidge as Romelle and Matt both sat next to her on the couch as Romelle handed Pidge the fry,and ate it.

“So what’d you guys do?”asked Pidge, “Not much,we went to the planetarium for a little bit.Then to Carlos jr. to get Romelle a bit to eat.”said Matt as he pointed to Romelle who was drinking her milkshake.

“Ok,well I’ve just been sitting here watching episodes of the Voltron series all day.Which I am done with.”said Pidge as she room the remote from beside her and turned off the T.V. since it was the end credits.

“That sounded relaxing.”said Romelle. “Yeah it kinda does,wanna put on a movie?”asked Matt. “Sure.”replied Pidge. “Ok.”said Romelle. “Great,because I was thinking that we could all watch a short film called “Then corn dog” ”said Matt.

“Uhh no thanks.”said Pidge getting up. “Me too.”said Romelle also leaving the couch.Then Matt shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the remote to watch the short film by himself.


	18. Messiness

*Meanwhile back at the Garrison* Rizavi was just about to walk into Griffin and Kinkade’s dorm room. “Alright boys,Romelle just got picked up by Matt for their date which means I have time for-AHHH!”said Rizavi as she saw their messy room,where both boys were on their beds using their phones.

“What the-your room! Has it always been this messy?!”shouted Rizavi as Griffin and Kinkade looked up. “What are you talking about?our room’s fine.”said Griffin.

“If you consider dirty laundry and stinky rotten food clean,then yeah,it’s totally fine.”said Rizavi. “It’s not your room.So why do you care if it’s clean or not?”asked Kinkade.

“Exactly,and besides,we’re hardly ever here.So of course this place is a bit dirty.”said Griffin. “A bit dirty?it's an absolute pigsty here.So you two need to get off your lazy butts and clean this place up.”said Rizavi.

“And what will you do if we don’t? Tell Iverson or something?”asked Griffin. “Yeah,we were done putting up with his crud a long time ago.”said Kinkade.

“Just...just clean up,ok!”said Rizavi. Then Griffin and Kinkade laughed. “Sorry Nadia,we’re not planning on getting up anytime soon ok? So can you please leave already?”said Griffin.

“Please.”said Kinkade.Then Rizavi groaned while clenching her fist and stormed out of the room.

———————

*10 minutes later in the cafeteria* Rizavi was sitting at a table with Leifsdottir and was telling what happened in Griffin and Kinkade’s room.

“And then they “asked” me to leave.I mean seriously Ina.how disrespectful was that?”asked Rizavi. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”said Ina. “What I’m saying is that James and Ryan are slobs and I wanna fix that.”said Rizavi.

“And how can you possibly achieve that? It’s preposterous,and I think you should just leave them alone.”said Leifsdottir.

“That’s it! You just gave me an idea,thanks Ina.”said Rizavi as she got up and left as Leifsdottir watched her. “Ok then.”said Leifsdottir.

————————-

*1hour later* Griffin and Kinkade were both about to head back into their dorm room. “What are you talking about? I totally kicked your butt in that simulator.”said Griffin.

“Nah,I’m pretty sure I was one who kicked your butt.”said Kinkade. “Whatever,let’s just agree to disagree.”said Griffin as he opened the door to the room.

Then he and Kinkade both looked at it in shock. “What the-” “Heck.”said Griffin interjecting Kinkade.

The room had been completely cleaned,and Rizavi was standing in the middle of it. “Surprise! I cleaned your room.Now you guys can thank me later cuz-”

“Thank you?! For what?! Messing with our room without permission?”said Griffin interjecting Rizavi as he and Kinkade stepped inside.

“ *sniff* and why does it smell like an ocean breeze in here?” asked Kinkade. “I sprayer some air freshener.Because you know,this place used to smell like stinky socks inside a dirty diaper.”said Rizavi.

“Who cares? We enjoyed the smell of stinky socks diapers in here!”said Griffin. “But I thought-” “But nothing,I appreciate you trying to help out,but we specifically told you not to!”said Griffin,pushing Rizavi out the door.

“But-” “But nothing! Good bye!”said Griffin as he slammed the door in Rizavi’s face. “Meh,they’ll thank me later.”said Rizavi,then she walked away.

“Uhh James,Don’t you think you were a bit harsh on her?”asked Kinkade. “*scoff* no,she wouldn’t stop nagging us.Trust me,I did both of us a favor.”said Griffin as he went and laid on his bed.

“Well I actually like what Nadia did to our room.”said Kinkade as he went and also laid on his bed. “Whatever.”said Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s arc 3 of my Voltron post canon series, same rules apply to this fic,and all hate comments will be deleted.thanks for reading!


End file.
